Mafia Boss
by SamiiR
Summary: Lucy stumbles into a situation after a drunken night out with her friends and meets Natsu, a young mafia boss who has finally found someone who challenges him. (Summary is bad) Mostly NALU others included.
1. Chapter 1: The drunk beginning

**Hey guys, this is a series I decided I wanted to start up. I'm not sure how long it will last or where it will go but I hope you like it.**  
 **Also you might see the name change because i'm extremely indecisive. Enjoy~**

* * *

A persistent knocking rang out from a desolate hallway, a mature beautiful woman standing out in front of it wearing a backless lacy dress paired with an angry expression and holding a pair of stilettos in her hand. The door opened slowly and the busty blonde woman started ranting, "You guys are such bitches," She paused momentarily to take out her earrings and place them on a dresser nearby, "how could you leave me down there with those creeps! Unlace me?" she said and turned around moving her hair to one side showing off her back barely covered by a criss-cross silky material tied with a cute bow.

She heard unrecognizable confused voices from inside the room and someone clear their throat. She slowly turned back around and looked up to see a tall, handsome, pink haired man looking down at her curiously. Lucy shrieked and backed away slowly, "Oh my God!" She squeaked out.

The man chuckled harmoniously and raised a brow, "I'm sorry, who are you? And why are you in my hotel room?" He asked confused.

Lucy relaxed and started laughing, the alcohol clearly have gotten to her, "OH MY GOD! I'm so drunk I can't even find my hotel room!" She stopped and examined the room noticing men in suits sitting with beer bottles. "Am I interrupting a bachelor party? Oh my God I am so sorry!" and walked over to the other boys.

The handsome man following her with a certain curiosity. She looked over the guys and pointed at one sitting slightly centred with blue hair and red tattoo, "Congrats!" She shouted out then stumbled to the door. The pink haired man following her cautiously. She picked up her shoes and turned to face him, "I should probably leave, what floor have I found myself on?" She asked looking at him.

He chuckled and looked at her, "The third floor." and watched as she realised something.

"Oh shit I'm a floor up!" She covered her mouth after swearing and then shook her head and murmured something that sounded like, "pssh Fathers not even here." and looked up at him.

"So I'm pretty sure this is the alcohol giving me the courage to even say this but, you got a number? You're kinda hot." she said and shook her phone around. The man stared at her then shrugged and gave her his number. She said a quick thanks and opened the door, but before she left completely she turned quickly, pulled the man by his tie and crashed her lips to his. The shocked man didn't know how to take this and stood still taking what happened. She then pulled away slowly and looked at him, "My names Lucy by the way." and sauntered off towards the elevator laughing and calling what seemed to be her friend.

The man shook his head and closed the door, "Man what the fuck was that?" one of the men sitting in the room said and continued, "Natsu?".

Natsu turned an picked up a pair of sparkly diamond earrings which looked to him as very expensive and pocketed them, "It was rather odd, but let's get back to business shall we? Gajeel go ahead." looking at a rather large man with black scruffy hair.

"Alright, boss. The last we saw of him he was with his chick heading upstairs to his room." He stopped and looked at a black haired man with his suit almost undone who was looking at his watch, "that was twenty minutes ago."

Natsu then looked at his phone, "So Erza and Mira should be done with him by now," and turned to look at a very buff blonde haired man and a slightly smaller blue haired man with a red tattoo, "Laxus, Jellal. Go clean up what your girlies have done, _if_ they're done." They both nodded and got what they needed.

He then looked over at Gajeel and said, "Call Levy and tell her to do what she does, I want all of it gone." Said man nodded an walked onto the balcony and brought out his phone.

"Gray, get J-WHAT THE FUCK MAN? Button up your goddamned shirt!" and looked at his black haired friend. "Its too hot though" but buttoned up most of his shirt anyway.

Natsu rolled his eyes and continued, "Just get ahold of Juvia I wanna know what she found out about Naked Mummy." Gray nodded and walked off to make the call.

Gajeel walked into the room again, "Shrimp says it's all gone. There wasn't really a lot to get rid of plus security is shit here. Gihi" he said sitting down again.

Natsu looked at him and raised a brow, "Why did it take you so long? Huh-" and nudged him. He was about to protest when Gray walked back in, "I think I heard him flirting actually." and started laughing when Gajeel sent him a middle finger.

Laxus and Jellal walked back in. Natsu heard them come in and shouted, "All cleaned up?" and watched as they came in to view. Laxus nodded and sat down again,

"Where are the girls?" Gajeel asked.

"They wanted to go home."

"Of course they wouldn't want to hang with you."

"Shut up, alright!"

"Hey at least I have a chick!"

"You wish she was your-"

"SHUT UP, THE LOT OF YOU! SERIOUSLY, why don't you just leave. Fuck off, I don't need you here anymore." Natsu shouted in rage holding his head shaking his gun at the door. The guys immediately apologised and fled the room fearing their boss and what he would do to them.

"God more annoying than helpful." Natsu said putting down his gun and picking up his phone. He dialed a number and put it on speaker phone and picked up a document on his dresser. He heard the phone connect and a light voice ring through, _"Hey bro, wassup!"_ he was about to question the girl but heard something else, _"Sorry guys it my brother."_ then heard the door shutting. _"Natsu, why are you calling me right now?"_ he heard her whisper shout.

Natsu chuckled and responded, "Wow Lisanna, this isn't the welcoming I was hoping for."

 _"Oh shut up seriously, what is it?"_

"What was the hotel you said you were gonna be at?"

 _"Four seasons hotel, why?"_

"Funny, we seem to have found ourselves in the same hotel. If you see us don't acknowledge us got it."

 _"Yeah don't worry I know my mission."_ and heard her giggle.

"I told you not to call it a mission, its an assignment and I have a feeling its gonna be ending soon." he said and sighed.

 _"What does that mea-"_

Natsu cut her off, "Yeah, don't worry about it, Bye Lis."

 _"Um-Bye..."_ a confused Lisanna replied.

Natsu hung up and opened a gold folder and opened it taking out a picture and looking at it and spoke, "Hmm didn't think we would've met the way we did." He put the picture back down. And relaxed in his seat pulling out the pair of earrings from before, "Lucy Heartfilia, an interesting woman indeed."

* * *

A slim white haired woman turned around when the balcony door opened revealing a giggling Lucy, "Lissy, are you coming. I don't think you're drunk enough~." and pulled her into the room.

And so the rest of the night consisted of more drunk giggling.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter of 'Mafia Boss' hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: I know you

Lucy sat at a quaint table in a bustling cafe grabbing papers and documents from around her. If she remembers right she had been there since ten in the morning, it was now nearing lunch.

Her phone rang out loudly, she picked it up looking at the ID first, "Hi Levy, what's up?"

 _"Hey Lu-chan I was just calling to see how you're doing?"_

"Oh I'm good, how's it going with you?"

 _"I'm great, what are you up to?"_

" _I_ am busy having no life, i have too much work with the magazine and I've been stuck here for at least an hour trying to fix thing's. What are you up to?" she asked typing away at her computer.

 _"Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang but- I can tell you're waaay too swamped."_

"Awh I'm sorry Lev you know I would so _love_ to hang with you right now but..."

 _"Yeah its okay"_

"Oh and about your earrings I promise you will have them back the next time we see each other."

 _"Huh? Oh yeah that's fine. Well, I will leave you to your work, byee"_

"Thanks, bye" She said hanging up

Lucy looked at the document and sighed and looked at her phone again, she had been thinking of a way to start up the awkward conversation she was about to have with the mysterious man she hoped had Levy's earrings. She shook her head and dialed the number under 'Mysterious hottie'. She rolled her eyes at drunk Lucy's naming. It rang for a while until a deep voice answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi," shw started out awkwardly, "so I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Lucy we met a week ago. I accidentally barged into your room swearing like a drunken sailer."

She heard a chuckle from the other line, _"Yeah, I remember. You then kissed me and walked away laughing."_

Lucy gasped at this and covered her mouth with her hand, "I did? Oh my God I am so sorry. I didn't think I was that drunk."

 _"Um yeah well its alright. Not to be rude or anything but why did you call me?"_ the deep voice questioned.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Right, I was calling because, I left a pair of diamond earrings on a dresser in your room. Did you happen to pick them up?"

 _"Actually yeah I did."_

"Oh thank God, see they're not mine. They're a friends and I stupidly left them in your room. Is there any chance you could give those to me somehow."

 _"Sure, how exactly?"_

"Do you live in magnolia?"

 _"Should I be giving away my location?"_ the deep voice asked teasingly

Lucy giggled and followed by saying, "Yeah, Because a girl my size could handle a guy like you, if I remember correctly you were at least a head taller an larger than me."

 _"I guess you're right. I do live in magnolia."_

"Great, have you heard of a place called 8Island?"

 _"Stalker much? I live right by it."_

"Funny so do I, anyway I am there right now maybe if you don't mind. Could you come down here and give them to me?" she asked hesitantly.

 _"Sure why not, don't really have much going on anyway. I'll be there at 12:30. Sound good?"_ He asked

Lucy smiled, "Yeah that's fine, thanks. I guess I'll see you in the bit."

 _"Yeah, no problem. Bye"_

"Bye, thanks again." She heard a chuckle from the other side and then hung up. She then looked at herself in her mirror and saw that everything was fine. She then continued to sift through papers on her table again completely oblivious of the mess she was about to her herself into.

She continued to work jotting things down and typing things onto a document but looked up suddenly when she felt somebody stand beside her table. He cleared his throat, "Hi, Its nice to see you again."

Lucy's eyes widened, she realised he was a lot more handsome than she remembers, she looks at his attire and sees he is wearing jeans and a shirt that fit him snugly allowing people to know that he works out. She looked at his face and smiled, "Yeah, It is... Please sit down!" Lucy told him moving some papers from his side of the table.

He smiled at her and sat down, she looked behind and noticed two of his friends from then night she first met him were sitting at a table close by, she dismissed it and looked at him again and a thought came to mind, "Oh wait, I still don't know your name." She said putting down her pen to focus on him more.

He thought about it and nodded his head, "You're right, would you like to know?" He said smiling with his hands resting on the table.

Lucy grinned, "Yes I would, I mean you know my name. I think its only fair." she rested her head in her hands.

He chuckled and leaned closer, "My names Natsu." He responded.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What no second name?" She asked teasingly.

He smirked, "Well, I know your name is Lucy. That's all. Name for a name right?"

She giggled and continued, "Oh? So you wanna know my whole name?"

He pulled back and leaned on his chair, "Only if you wanna know mine"

She giggled again and answered, "My name is Lucy He-"

"LULUU~" Lucy was Interrupted before she could answer. Her eyes widened and she looked to the side. Lucy looked up to see one of her fathers friends crazy sons standing there. Her eye twitched and she turned back around and put her face in her hands while her companion was lost as to what was happening.

"LuLu what are you doing, are you dating this man? I thought we h-" he was cut off by a pissed Lucy

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone Dan." She said laughing nervously. Lucy turned her head back to Natsu hoping Dan would disappear.

"Of course, i should've known you were just a slut." Dan suddenly spoke out.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Excuse me how dare you call me that, you have no right!" Lucy exclaimed gaining the attention of those around her.

Natsu widened his eyes while his friends looked over at him wondering if they should step in or not, Natsu shook his head, wanting to see where it would go. He watched as the red haired man smiled creepily and said, "But Lulu, Just come with me don't worry I'll forgive you later." He grabbed her wrist attempting to pull at her.

Lucy struggled. The people in the cafe start to murmer, "Let go of me! What the hell is wrong with you." She pulled again but immediately felt the pressure gone from her wrist and instead found a warm hand gently push her behind them.

She looked down and saw Dan was now on the ground writhing in pain clutching on to his face. She heard Natsu speak, "When a lady says 'no' or 'go away' you respect that, got it?" and bent down and picked him up by his shirt lifting him off the ground and placing him on his feet. Dan nodded scared and ran as fast as he could when Natsu said, "Good, now fuck off. If I ever see you hassling someone again I swea-" he cut himself off seeing that the man ran off.

The cafe started to clap their hands and say things like, 'What a guy!' or 'We need more people like him!'. He waved them away and turned to Lucy who was smiling at him appreciatively, "Thank you, I didn't know what was gonna happen for a second. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Lucy said while making him sit down in his seat while searching for any scratches. He chuckled and pulled her hand away, "I should be asking that, look your wrist is already going red." She looked down and touched her wrist and winced.

Natsu sat her down and a server brought ice over. Lucy wrapped the it in napkins and pressed it to her hand. She got a few, 'Are you okays?' and 'Your boyfriend looks out for you' to which she blushed and refused he was anything.

He looked at her and asked, "Um who was that guy." Lucy frowned and looked at him and responded, "My father worked with his father once and it was all downhill from there." She shivered and looked down at her papers and said, "Oh crap." she looked down to see in the middle of the commition she dropped water on her papers.

She heard a chuckle and remembered her saviour sitting in front of her, "You just got injured and you're still worrying about work?" Natsu asked looking at her quizzically. Lucy laughed sheepishly, "What can I say. I'm a workaholic, i mean running a magazine isn't as easy as it seems." She said looking up at him and smiling. "Yeah, I get the same way about my work, so you run a magazine?" He asked, "Yeah, ever heard of Celeste weekly?" He nodded. She smiled, "You're looking at the owner, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. And you are?" He smirked and said, "I'm Natsu, Dragneel."

Lucy's eyes widened and moved back, "Wait... I know that name." Natsu paused, he didn't think she would know him. She looked at him, and her eyes immediately looked down. She laughed pathetically, "I just can't seem to forget my father can i?" She paused looked up and smiled at him, "Your father, Igneel Dragneel was a friend of my fathers before he left the business." His eyes widened.

Before he could say anything, she continued speaking, "So, did you follow your fathers footsteps?" Lucy asked looking up at him when there was no answer, the sudden realisation his friends sitting behind him weren't actually his friends but instead his bodyguards. The large man at the table suddenly looking familiar to her. He shook his head in disbelief, "how did you know? I thought your father chose to keep that hidden." Lucy laughed, "Give that man enough alcohol and he'll tell you anything."

Natsu was speechless but didn't say anything he watched as she started putting away her papers. "Wait, what are doing, are you leaving?" She looked at him and frowned, "Look what is it you want from me? What do you expect me to do. I hated my father for what he got my family involved in-" she cut herself off, "You know what it doesnt even matter"

Natsu was dumbfounded he had no response. He sighed and looked at her, "Look I have no bad intentions. I swear." Lucy stood up and picked up her bag, "Look I'm sorry I just can't." and started to walk off.

Natsu stood with her, "Lucy wait. What about your friends earrings?" Lucy stopped and turned around she looked at the table behind him and pointed to one of his friends, "Give them to him." Said man looked confused while Natsu looked at her, "Gajeel...Why?" She smirked and looked over at Gajeel, "You know Levy right? Give them to her and thank her for letting me borrow them." and walked off out of the cafe.

Gajeel stood up before she left and said, "How did you know?" Lucy turned around and said, "That's a secret." and sauntered out of their view. Gajeel sat back down shocked, a pair of earrings now in his hands.

Natsu sat back down in his chair and chuckled, "Miss Heartfilia, what do you know?"

* * *

Lucy walked into her house shutting the door and sitting down she looked down at her red arm and whined, "Why are all the hot ones the bad guys, urgh why did he have to be part of a mafia?" she closed her eyes and a handsome face popped up. She immediately flew open her eyes and blushed bright red. "Oh my God, was I just? No impossible. I just need a hot bath." She shook her head and stood up stretching and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

 **That is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Till n** **ext** **time~**


	3. Chapter 3: A visit

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Miss Heartfilia, I hope to see you soon."

She turned and smiled at her business partner she lowered her hand to the old mans. "Yes of course. Congratulations to your daughter by the way. I heard she just graduated." She smiled and said a final goodbye to the man and walked to her office. On the way she heard things like, 'He's hot' or 'She's lucky'. She also thought she heard, 'In her office'. Lucy was confused so she changed direction and instead went to the kitchen where she knew her friends would be.

She walked in and saw her friend, a young woman with short, light blue hair and fringes framing her face."Yukino, what is going on with my office? Why am I hearing things that concern me?" She said.

Her friend nervously turning around. "Lucy, right Um- there may or may not be a super hot guy in your office."

Lucy's eyes widened, "WHAT! Why is he in my office. Who let him in?" she turned to look at her assistant, she raised a brow as if looking for an answer.

"I'm sorry- I just got so nervous. He just walked in."

Lucy shook her head and sighed, "Its okay, Stephie just don't do it again." she said sternly while walking out and to her office.

She walked over to the elevator and pressed the top level to the building and looked down at the folder she had in her hands she started to read over what she wrote. The doors opened and she unconsciously walked into her office while she completely forgot about the person waiting for her inside.

She walked in still with her head low that she didn't notice the man in the room had stood up and was now walking towards her. She continued walking to her desk until she came face to face with a hard chest. "Oh!" Lucy exclaimed pulling back to see who was in her office. Her eyes went wide, then back to normal she then pushed past the man and sat down in her chair, "What do you want?" She said looking up at the hunky man she knew as Natsu.

Its not like Lucy didn't like Natsu, in fact if she was being honest she would've jumped the man way long ago but it just turned out he worked for the most deadliest mafia. She hadn't seen the man for a while, a week to be exact. She didn't think she was going to see him again yet here he was standing in her office.

Lucy snapped out of her quick thought to look at him smirking. "What? You're not happy to see me?" He said sitting down in the chair in front of her desk.

She sighed and placed her folder down on the desk, "I don't have time to waste so tell me your business and leave me alone." she vented, Lucy immediately realized what she just did she covered her mouth with her hand and looked at him.

She could see he was shocked and surprised. Lucy cleared her throat and brushed down invisible dust from her white blouse and black high waisted slacks, it was simple and sexy in her opinion. She calmed herself and crossed her legs.

Natsu watched as she tried to compose herself after her outburst, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say all of that. What can I help you with."

Natsu chuckled and looked at her, "Its alright, I can tell your just a little stressed." Lucy smiled but he could tell it was fake, it seemed practiced and he couldn't help feel like he had to find out the reason for that.

Lucy picked up a pen from her desk and started to cross things out on her folder while saying, "I don't want to sound rude but why are you here?" Natsu smiled slightly and leaned over her desk with his elbows, "I wanted to see you again and ask you a question."

Lucy looked up, "You wanted to see me again?" she she has never felt so confused.

He nodded and responded, "Yeah, I told you I have no bad intentions with you. I just wanna get to know you. Which brings me to my question. Would you want to go to dinner with me?" He asked smoothly.

Lucy's eyes went wide she immediately blushed and looked away she then stood and walked over to a cabinet. She spoke from over her shoulder, "Dinner, with me?" Natsu chuckled and walked over to her. She felt him walking over to her so she turned around to see Natsu's face centimeters away from hers. One of his arms wrapped around her back while the other rested on the top of her cabinet trapping her there.

He smiled at her, "Yes dinner with you. I didn't like how we left it off last week. I want to try again."

She put her hands on his chest, "I don't know if I can do that. I cant help but think about who you are." Lucy said looking up at him staring into his eyes.

Natsu leaned in closer, "You don't know me. Just give me a chance to prove your thoughts on me wrong." She could feel his breath.

She thought about it for a while, she locked eyes with him again and bit her lip and at that moment all of her morals jumped out the window. She let go of the folders she was holding and wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and crashed her lips into his to which he reciprocated by pushing back and running his tongue along her bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss. She gasped and allowed him entrance. They fought for dominance to which Natsu won but when she felt his hand starting to move her eyes shot open and she pulled away slightly.

She looked at his face and noticed he now had red lipstick smudged on his lips, he smirked and put his hand back on her lower back, "I'll take that as a yes." She blushed and looked to the side. She gently pushed him away and picked up the dropped folders, she was aware Natsu was getting an eyeful of her cleavage. She was okay with this when she stood up again and saw him looking away with a slightly flushed face.

She smiled at him and sat down, "Okay, we can try this again. Pick me up at 9:00 at my house. I still have your number I'll text it to you, unless you already know where I live. Mr Dragneel." She said crossing her legs again and looking up at him.

He chuckled again and looked at her, "No actually I don't know where you live and I'll be there 9:00 sharp," he started walking to the door and stopped before he left, he turned back around and spoke, "and maybe we can finish what we started." and winked before turning around and leaving.

When the door shut, Lucy squealed and covered her face with her hands, "Oh my God, I can't believe I just made out with him and did I say yes to a date?" she covered her mouth and shook her head, she let out a breath and went back to her work.

* * *

Natsu closed the door and listened and laughed when he heard her squeal and talk to herself. He fixed his shirt and walked to the elevator he pressed the button and waited while waiting he looked around and noticed two women staring at him and blushing. He smirked, turned back to the elevator which had now opened. Natsu stepped inside allowing a woman he didn't recognise step out. He looked back at the women and winked just as the elevator closed.

When he got to the bottom level he saw Gajeel sitting in the waiting area. He walked over and looked at him questioningly when he started laughing at him, "What?" They stood up and walked out. Gajeel shook his head and walked out first.

Natsu looked to the side and saw Gray putting out a cigarette, he raised an eyebrow, "Dude you should wear that shade all the time." and walked to their car cackling.

Natsu wiped his lips and saw his fingers now had a red tint to them. He grinned and looked up to the top floor. He looked back down and got in the car, "Hey, at least I'm getting some."

Natsu looked at Gray who showed him his middle finger, "What's that supposed to mean?" and lowered his hand.

Natsu laughed at him and said, "Come on, everyone knows you've been tryna' fuck Juvia for months." Gray shoved him, "The fuck bro!"

Gajeel turned to look at Gray, "Hey don't worry, I can put in a good word for you. Levy's pretty close to Juvia. Gihi" Gajeel laughed when Gray punched his arm. "Fuck off!" Natsu laughed with them.

Gray turned to Natsu, "So what happened with Lucy?" He asked.

Natsu grinned and turned to him, "She walked in and almost bumped into me, rolled her eyes then swore at me. I asked her if she wanted to go to dinner, we made out then she said yes to dinner and I left." He said leaving out the part when he got a complete eyeful.

Gray's eyes were wide, "You just fucking made out with her... just like that?"

Natsu looked at him, "Yeah, well i asked her and she stood up went to some cabinet so I walked over and leaned down, then she dropped some files and she kissed me but I moved my hand and she pulled back."

Gray pat Natsu's arm, "Damn. Did you scare her?"

Natsu shook his head, "Nah she just realised what we were doing." Gray nodded his head and they all sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

Natsu walked into the giant building he knew as FairyTail. He walked in and was welcomed by an extremely short, elderly man with black eyes and the outer rims of his head containing white hair, he also had a thick white mustache, "Lagsus, You're back. Take me home. Nah c'meere" he said with his words slurred.

Natsu laughed at this, "Night Gramps," and walked to his office patting the top of his head with his palm while Laxus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the bar just as his grandfather had asked.

Laxus turned to the slim, white haired woman with a child in her arms and gave her a quick peck to her lips, picking up the child then grumbled, "Mira, why didn't you cut him off when you saw he was getting wasted?"

She giggled and looked at him, "I only just got here... You can blame my sister for that."

He turned to look at her sister, "Lisanna? When did you get here. What happened to the assignment?" He asked confused and trying to pry the old man off of him.

Lisanna turned to him, "Yup I'm back! She found out about me and said it was okay. I don't know how she knows all these things but she does. Plus Natsu said my assignment was over, i guess now that they've met he doesn't need me to keep an eye on her. Anyway... sorry about getting Makarov drunk. Seeing him like this just makes me happy."

Laxus grumbled and said, "Fine, c'mon Gramps. Demon let's go." He said while handing the baby to Mira, grabbing a now knocked out Makarov and stepping outside.

Natsu watched from his office as Makarov fought with Laxus to get in the car while Mira watched from the side giggling at the whole scene.

He sat back down in his chair and started to type away at his computer when he got a text. He looked down at his phone and saw it was from Lucy. He grinned and saw it said, _'Heres my address, remember 9:00 sharp. This is your last chance... Don't screw up.'_ He laughed at this and wrote back, 'Me? screw up. Yeah right.' He waited and saw that she was typing. He waited and released a breath if relief he didn't realise he was holding when he saw, _'Really? We'll see.'_ and a few seconds later, _'Goodnight Natsu'_ he smiled and replied with, 'Night Lucy'.

He switched his phone off and relaxed into his chair. He smirked already knowing how Lucy would be reacting right about now.

Lucy switched off her phone, "Urgh, why is he making me feel this way?". She put her phone down and continued to click away at her computer a small smile visible on her face.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the third chapter of 'Mafia Boss'.**

 **Update: I just went back to fix the format of all my chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: The date-Part 1

**Thanks for all the love guys. I appreciate it so much! (kiss kiss)**

 **Here's the fourth chapter of Mafia boss. S** **orry if there are any grammar or spelling issues I'm not the best at checking stuff.**

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. She sighed in relief and put on her lingerie. She plugged in her hair dryer and dried her blonde hair, she then straightened it and left it out and ventured out into her bedroom. She had switched on the radio some time ago and was now humming to the music. She swayed to the music while she searched for something to wear. She didn't know where or what Natsu was going to take her for their date. She honestly didn't know what came over her earlier, why she kissed him or why she agreed to the date. It's not like she didn't like Natsu, it's just she couldn't help but remember the things she found out about her father when she realised who Natsu was. She shook her head trying to get the sad memories out of her head.

Lucy looked in the mirror, after having chosen to wear the sexiest red dress she had in her wardrobe, impressed with her choice. The satin material clinging to her flattering figure and her cleavage leaving almost nothing to the mind. The slit running up her thigh gave her the edge she thought she would need to get through the night. She took out her lipstick and applied it neatly to her plump lips. She examined her face once more and agreed with the choice of minimal makeup,she found she felt a lot better without it.

She then picked up her phone and saw it was 8:59 and wondered if Natsu would really pick her up 9:00 sharp so she began walking downstairs her heels in her hands. She reached the bottom of her stairs when she heard a loud knock on the door. She smiled and walked over.

* * *

Natsu pulled up to Lucy's driveway beside her pristine white car. He looked over at the time and noticed it was 8:58, he was actually surprised to see he would be on time, usually being a couple of minutes late to anything. He got out of his car and fixed his black suit running a hand through his hair.

He began to walk up to Lucy's giant house, _'why does a single girl need to have such an extravagant house?'_ he thought while looking down at his watch. He found his journey from his car to her house had taken a while, although he did stop to fix himself and take in the house.

He knocked on her door and waited, when the door opened he was welcomed by Lucy smiling at him. Natsu smiled back after taking in her stunning appearance.

He whistled and looked up to her face and smirked, "wow, you look stunning."

She smiled and spoke, "Not too bad yourself," she opened the door wider allowing him to enter, "I just have to grab my purse, come in." He walked in and closed the door behind him.

He then felt petite hands resting on his arm, he looked down and found Lucy had put her red bottom heals on the floor and was using him to balance herself. He then moved his arms to hold on to her hips, Lucy looked up with a confused brow. He smirked and pulled her closer, her hands instinctively went to his shoulders and her eyes widened just a bit.

He chuckled and leaned down leaning till his lips were grazing her ears and whispered, "instead of leaving let's just stay here and finish what we started in your office." hoping to get her flustered before the date even started.

However he was shocked to feel Lucy's hands wrap around his neck and her head move closer to his ear, and in a sultry voice whispered, "why don't we?" and paused. Natsu was almost seduced but found himself being pushed back while Lucy spoke, "but I don't feel like it right now, just give me a second to grab my purse." winked and sauntered into the kitchen where he guessed her purse was.

He waited until she was out of sight until he turned around and brushed himself off, _'wow I can't believe that just happened'_ He shook his head and sat down on the couch. He watched as she walked back in now holding a small black purse stuffing her phone into it.

She looked over and said, "Okay, I'm ready to leave, where exactly are we going?"

He smiled and walked over to the door opening it and answering, "well that is a secret."

Lucy smiled back and said, "well okay lead me to your car then." He waited till she left before closing the door and placing his arm at the base of her back and lead her to his car.

He opened the passenger door and allowed her to sit down, he closed the door and got in himself. He started up the car and decided to start a conversation about her house, "So this house is pretty big, you live here by yourself?" he kept and eye on the road but listened for her response.

* * *

Lucy turned her head to look at him, "Well its not actually my house, its my fathers and I'm just borrowing it while he wastes away in that stupid-" she cut herself off when she realised she was getting heated and began ranting, she brushed away a piece of hair from her face and apologised for it.

Natsu chuckled and responded with, "its okay, you're cute when you're angry."

Lucy looked at him, "um thanks?" he smiled back and continued driving. They continued to talk about things like work and news ensuring there was no awkward silences. Some time later Lucy turned to look out the window and frowned, "Hm I don't recognise this place, where are we?" She asked looking at him.

Natsu smiled and drove in front of the large building putting the car into park. Lucy watched as Natsu walked around and tossed the man at the front his keys and opened the door offering his hand to her. Lucy got out and noticed there wasn't actually a valet, "Thanks Natsu, there isn't a valet here though who is that guy?"

Natsu chuckle and said, "let's just say I'm a regular here."

Lucy paused and pulled him back, "Wait seriously, Natsu where are we?"

Natsu looked up and spoke, "Well my good friends granddad owns this place and its a real nice place."

Lucy smiled and allowed him to take her inside, "So the name 'Fairy Tail' what does it mean?" she asked while clinging to him suddenly craving warmth.

Natsu looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer, "Well actually its kind of a long story trust me that's a story for another time." Lucy nodded her head and stepped in to the large building.

Lucy smiled as a white haired woman walked over to the couple, "Hey there Natsu, whose the pretty lady?" She turned to face Lucy, "Hey there I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira "

Lucy let go of Natsu and stepped forward offering her hand, "Hi, I'm Lucy. Its lovely to meet you."

Lucy smiled when Mira reciprocated the hand shake, "You too honey. So Natsu would you like your favourite table?" Mira asked while pointing to a private area. Natsu nodded and they were then led and left alone.

Lucy smiled when she saw the enclosed section. Natsu pulled out the chair and Lucy sat down. "This is so nice and so out of character for someone like you." she teased.

Natsu jokingly frowned, "Awh come on don't be so quick to judge, I promise I'm not as bad as you think." he said looking at her.

Lucy smiled and spoke softly, "Yeah, I guess you're exceeding my expectations of you."

Lucy moved her leg and found her bare calf was now brushing up against Natsu's tight pants. She left it there enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him. Natsu smiled and called over Mira, "Can we get some drinks, the usual for me an anything you want Lucy."

Lucy wasn't much of a drinker although she did enjoy a drink or two so she responded with, "Um I'll just have some water please, thank you"

Mira smiled and said, "No problem, I'll be back with your drinks soon" and walked off to get what they asked for.

* * *

Natsu looked around surprised at how well Mira could fix the place up to make it look like a really fancy restaurant, she even went as far as making people come in all dressed up to fill up the tables. He laughed remembering how excited she got when she heard he wanted this done and immediately started to re design the whole place.

Lucy looked at him puzzlingly, "what are you laughing about?" she asked leaning forward frowning slightly.

As if trying to reassure her he wasn't laughing at her; he grabbed her hands, a gesture he never finds himself doing, and smiled, "Oh you know just thinking about how I was able to get you to go on a date with me" Lucy blushed and looked away.

Lucy looked back after she felt the blush on her face had faded and spoke, "I'm only doing you a favour, I could see you were so excited to ask me." she said smiling. Natsu laughed and agreed.

A sudden thought came to Natsu at that moment, "So remember at 8island when you told me to give the earrings to Gajeel and you knew about Lisanna, how did you know those things?" He questioned.

Lucy giggled and cheekily whispered, "you're not gonna like this but I have someone on the inside, and people who can find and tell me anything."

Natsu frowned and spoke up, "Impossible, I know everything about everyone in my um-team"

Lucy shook her head, "clearly you don't know a lot about this guy."

Natsu nodded his head, "Okay fine but who are these mysterious know it alls?"

Lucy raised a brow, "What, you don't believe they exist? 'cuz they do and I can prove it to you."

Now it was Natsu who raised a brow, "oh really? Okay go ahead."

She smiled, took her hand out from Natsu's grip and picked up her phone; she clicked a few things before holding the phone to her ear, "Hey, I need a tiny favour can you tell me something you know that would be impossible for me to find out." He waited as Lucy nodded her head to whatever the other person was saying. She then ended the phone call after saying thank you.

Natsu watched as she put away her phone and giggle as she looked at Natsu, "What? What did you find out?"

She looked up at him trying to keep up the straightest face she could and spoke, "Your underwear is grey" and began giggling again.

Natsu swore and looked down to see if she could see it but didn't see them. This caused Lucy to start laughing, Natsu tried to get her to stop, "alright, alright whatever I believe in them now." but started laughing when they locked eyes.

* * *

Lucy had eventually stopped laughing and their drinks had come, they ordered their food and somehow during the laughing fit they ended up moving their chairs even closer to each other. But that was when it began to get interesting.

* * *

 **Well I'm gonna leave it there on a little cliffhanger so that the chapter doesn't get too long. Till next** **time~**


	5. Chapter 5: The date-Part 2

**There is a tiny, tiny bit of lemon, if you can call it that, but you've been warned.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Lucy had eventually stopped laughing and their drinks had come, they ordered their food and somehow during the laughing fit they ended up moving their chairs even closer to each other. But that was when it began to get interesting.**

* * *

Mira had brought their food while they talked about common interests, Natsu had found out Lucy loves to read and write; Lucy had found Natsu has a blue cat called Happy. They continued with the small talk while they ate until Lucy felt she wanted to know more about Natsu.

"Alright enough goofing around Natsu. I wanna get to know you. I mean the only thing I know about you is you run a mafia. So tell me about yourself Mr. Dragneel." Lucy asked taking a bite of her food.

Natsu looked up and swallowed the food he had stuffed in his mouth, "oh well what would you like to know?" he asked charmingly.

Lucy smiled and questioned, "Well, tell me everything?"

Natsu smiled, "Well as a child, my mother passed away and my dad took care of me and my older brother. He was a great father and my brother was the best. It was all peaceful until my father was pushed into being the boss of a major mafia, he was already pretty high up in the mafia and the old boss died. He was basically voted in. He didn't like it at first but he soon got used to it. It was great at first, i could get all the favours i wanted. People would listen to my every word. But soon my brother started to despise my father, he felt he wasn't getting enough attention. So he started doing twisted things, like disassembling animals and sewing them together. And creating potions and drugs that would do fucked up things to people, multiple times it would lead to peoples death. He once tried it on me and my father flipped, he couldn't take my brothers actions anymore and stopped giving him supplies eventually my brother disappeared, I still don't know where he is. And my father ended up passing away and the mafia was left to me."

Natsu concluded and looked up to see Lucy tearing up, "Oh my God Natsu, wow. I didn't realise you had such a troubling past." and grabbed his hand.

Natsu smiled at her and spoke,"Yeah, I guess I did. But i wanted you to know that i really want this- us to work."

Lucy nodded her head smiled back, "alright, I guess I can give you a chance."

Natsu smiled and asked her, "alright you know all about me, let me get to know you." Lucy paused and thought for a second.

She looked back at him and decided to speak, "Okay i will tell you about me, but only a bit. I don't want to ruin the night." Natsu frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, well once i was born I lived in a huge mansion with maids and everything you could've wished for. I never really had a great connection with my father but i was extremely attached to my mother and being the only child I relished in her attention that was until my mother passed away when i was 7. My father began hating me, he blamed me for my mothers death. He would say, 'it's your fault, you sucked the life out of her'. He would stay isolated in his office and the only time i would see him was when he would leave the house. When i became old enough, i think 15, he started arranging marriages for me to old men and young so that he could benefit from their companies. Every time i would refuse and we would fight back and forth. Eventually I got out of that situation and that's all for now."

This time Lucy looked up to see Natsu was frowning, "Wow Lucy, I-I don't know what to say. I didn't know your dad was so-"

Lucy interrupted, "So despicable, yeah a lot of people think i have it great because i'm rich."

Natsu squeezed her hand, "wow, you know what, let's lighten up the mood. Let me tell you about someone I know. I call him my gramps, he's not actually my granddad but i met him when i was a child. He's the owner of this place and to tell you the truth, he's crazy."

Lucy laughed not expecting him to say that.

He smiled back continued. "I also run the mafia under this roof upstairs."

Lucy smiled, "Really? So is this a restaurant for the your mafia friends or..." she asked trailing off slightly confused.

He grinned and leaned forward, "Actually, this is a bar normally, I just asked Mira to set this up, I've got to say she did and amazing job."

Lucy smiled, "Wow all this for me?"

Natsu nodded, "Yup."

She nodded her head and giggled, "So, this is normally just a bar?"

Natsu shook his head, "There's also tables and pool tables and a bunch of other stuff but yeah. You can get drunk here."

Lucy creased her brows, "Is it exclusive to only members?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, we like to keep business safe in here. That's why there's a guard outside. We don't want people just coming in and ruining the community we have here."

Lucy smiled liking the sound of it all, "Do you have an office?"

Natsu nodded and pointed up, "Yeah, it's right up there."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Really? Can I see it?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "sure, but why?"

Lucy smiled, "they say you can tell what a person is like from their office." Lucy giggled, Natsu chuckled with her response and led her to his office.

On his way he saw Laxus and Mira cooing at their newborn baby, so he walked over with Lucy and introduced them, "Hey Laxus. This is Lucy." Natsu said, Laxus nodding his head towards her.

She walked forward, "Hi there." Looking at the cute baby in his hand, "and whose this cutie?" she said smiling gently.

Natsu touched the baby's cheek. Mira smiled, "This is Wyatt. He looks just like his daddy doesn't he?"

Lucy smiled widely when Laxus grumbled and looked away. Lucy took note of his blonde hair and striking features which could have come either parent, his big blue eyes which clearly came from Mira, "He's adorable." Natsu smiled at her excitement. After a while of coddling Wyatt, Natsu led Lucy up to his office.

* * *

Natsu watched as Lucy walked into his office and started looking at a picture hung up on his wall. She smiled and pointed at a small girl with short white hair, "this is Lisanna right?"

Natsu walked closer and nodded, "yeah, these are all my friends, gramps, their parents and that is me right there." pointing to a smiling young boy with striking pink hair.

Lucy smiled at him, "Wow look how cute you were" Natsu laughed when she said, "What happened to you?" she giggled and turned around, she walked over behind his desk and looked out his window. She looked out and saw he had a beautiful view of the beach with the sea crashing against the boardwalk, "Wow, you have such a beautiful view of the sea. For such a rough person I wouldn't have expected this."

Natsu chuckled at her use of 'rough' and walked over to her and looked out too, "Yeah, I guess i got lucky huh. Gramps just happened to buy a place that faced the sea."

She laughed and stood in the peacefulness admiring the view after a while she walked to his desk and was surprised to see it was so clean. She sat on his chair and spun round, "Can I help you sir?" she said seductively.

He stalked forward and leaned down till he was close to her face, "Yes actually, i was wondering if you would want to come back to my house?" she smiled up at him and replied with a kiss.

* * *

Natsu pushed Lucy to the door with his body with his hands gripping her thighs while he held her up with his arms. Lucy's legs wrapped around his torso while his mouth was attached to her neck, he sucked and bit roughly. She moaned loudly which encouraged him to move his mouth to her supple breasts, she moaned even louder and latched on to his hair pulling at it. He groaned and pulled off the closed door and carried her to his plush, soft bed. She smiled up at him and kissed his mouth with her plump lips he stuck his tongue out and ran it along her lips, she gladly let him in and immediately started fighting back she lost and he gained dominance. His hands reached down and grabbed her waist sliding his hands down to her ass. She moaned in satisfaction and pulled his face down to her breasts. He smirked while he peppered kisses down her cleavage. She pulled her hands away from his hair and began to unbutton his shirt he sat up and continued to unbutton it faster revealing his toned body.

He smirked when he saw Lucy was staring, he leaned back down and ran his hands down her shoulder making the straps of her dress fall down her arms she moaned and ran her hands down his chest, he groaned in pleasure. He pushed her down to the bed and let his trousers hang low. She allowed him to knead her covered breast with his large calloused hands and moaned in response. She cupped him through his trouser which caused him to pull them off reveling his large boner though his pants. She smiled and allowed him to take off her dress, she watched as he admired her body. He slowly trailed his hand down her curvaceous body and stopped at her groin rubbing the area, the heat from his hand making her moan out his name. The exclamation making him even harder if possible.

Lucy felt him reach his other hand to her back attempting to unhook her bra, she smiled when he finally unhooked and let her breasts free. She moaned loudly when he latched his mouth to her breast and massaged the other. Moments later he rest of their clothes came off and the room became loud and steamy. Loud moans and groans of ' _NATSU_ ' or _'LUCY'_ were heard throughout Natsu's large house.

Lucy had her head laid down on Natsu's chest and both were cuddling under the warm sheets. Natsu kissed the top of her head while she slept and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted good** **lemon I literally can't write that kinda stuff without dying. I tried- please don't hate. :) Until next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6: Well?

**Okay guys, I'm totally cringing at that last chapter. So I'm gonna try and write this chapter without thinking about it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy was in serenity, it was quiet and she was engulfed in warmth. She almost didn't want to get up, but she had to, she had commitments she had to stick to. Begrudgingly she attempted to pull away from the source of heat but was unable to. So, she opened her eyes to come face to face with a toned chest. Her eyes widened, the nights memories suddenly coming back to her. She almost screamed realising she had the best sex she's had in so long.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer. She looked up as best as she could and saw Natsu's sleeping face. Lucy couldn't help but think he looked cute, she reached her lips up to his jaw and placed a soft kiss which elicited a groan from said man.

Natsu opened his eyes slowly and looked down, he smiled softly, "Mornin' sunshine" and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

She smiled into his neck and said, "morning" he moved and lay her on her back pulling himself up like he was straddling her. The sheets falling around his waist.

He leaned down to her ears and whispered, "Last night was fun." she giggled and nodded and tilted her head back as Natsu kissed her neck.

Lucy stopped him, putting her hand in front of his mouth before he bit once more, "no more hickeys, I can't turn up to work looking like I just ran into thorns."

Natsu chuckled, "You don't have to go to work, we could just stay in the sheets all day" Natsu said with a deep voice.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed him off, "Sorry, I can't. I have to go to work later." She picked up the first piece of clothing she found, which happened to be his shirt, and put it on.

Natsu groaned, sitting up he grabbed his boxers off the floor. Lucy looked at him, "Natsu, before I go I need to ask you something." Natsu walked over to her making her walk back till her back hit the wall.

She raised her finger to his lips to stop him from doing anything. His hands were on her hips. She pushed him back slightly, "I want to know where you see this relationship going. Because if you're not interested in a long-term thing. I can't do it." Lucy said putting her hand down and crossing them across her chest.

Natsu frowned and grasped her hands with his, "I wouldn't have told you all the things I did yesterday, if I wasn't looking for something long-term with you."

Lucy smiled at him, "Really?" she looked up at him.

He nodded and answered, "Really."

She hugged him and gave him a quick peck before walking over to put on her underwear. "I'm going to make some coffee, you don't mind do you?" Natsu shook his head. Lucy walked out looking for the kitchen.

* * *

Lucy looked around Natsu's house, not really having had the chance to see it the day before. She noticed his house was clean, something she didn't expect from him. She continued walking down the stairs and turned a corner seeing the tiling from the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself realising she found the kitchen, she walked in and searched for the coffee machine.

Suddenly she heard a noise, then a rustle and then someone whistling. She immediately turned around and screamed when she saw two hench men standing, watching her in the adjoining living room. The blue haired man of the two ran up to her and covered her mouth with his hand. She panicked and grabbed the assailant's hands with both of hers and spun, pushing him down to the ground. She heard an "oof" and laughing. She looked up and recognised Gajeel she then covered her mouth with her hand and remembered she saw the blue haired man before in 8island.

* * *

Natsu came down the stairs running, "Hey, Lucy are you okay? What happened?" He ran in with a gun in hand and saw Gray lying on the floor holding the back of his head while Gajeel cackled at his friend.

He rolled his eyes put the gun on the counter started laughing when Lucy exclaimed, "Oh my God I'm so sorry." she turned to look at him and with a worried look on her face, "I'm sorry I didn't realise he was your friend until after he was on the floor." She stepped back.

Natsu stepped forward grabbing her from behind pulling her in to him he chuckled, "you're so hot, I can't believe you flipped that fat-ass" and laughed when she hit him softly.

Natsu looked up and saw Gray getting up off the floor. "Why did you flip him?" Natsu asked while pulling away from Lucy going to grab cups.

Lucy followed him picking up his gun carefully with two fingers, pulling faces and spoke, "They scared me. It was so quiet when I came down and I suddenly heard rustling and one of them whistled at me." she paused crossing her arms, this comment causing the boys to point at each other while Natsu gave them death stares, "and I screamed," she pointed at Gray, "and then he ran up to me and put his hand on my mouth. I got freaked, I panicked and flipped him." she concluded.

By that time Natsu had made and poured their coffee and the two men before her had backed away fearing their boss's fury. Lucy sat on one of the counter seats after adding sugar to her coffee. Natsu picked up his gun bringing it beside him.

Lucy sat and watched the scene in-front of her, amused at it all.

"Alright, what the fuck guy's?" Natsu said after taking a sip of his coffee putting the gun down.

Gajeel and Gray sighing in relief at the action. "Um- it was an accident I swear!" Gray exclaimed.

Gajeel continued, "Yeah he just covered her mouth 'cuz he didn't want to get shot."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "What?" Gray looked at Natsu, "You would've shot me if she continued screaming." Natsu thought for a second and nodded his head in agreement. Gajeel and Gray relaxed and walked closer to the counter.

Lucy looked up at the men and decided to insert herself into the conversation, "Um, can I just say- I'm really sorry about hurting you. I panicked." Lucy said looking at who she presumed was Gray.

Gray shook his head, "It's alright. I guess I could've handled that situation better." he extended his hand, "I'm Gray, that's Gajeel. Nice to meet you."

Lucy shook his hand and smiled, "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you too." Gajeel nodded towards her.

Natsu took a gulp of his coffee and cleared his throat, "So, what are you doing in my house?"

Gray nodded his head and took a USB out of his pocket. He placed it on the table, "Um- this." He looked at Natsu and then at Lucy and back at Natsu. "Do we need to go to your office? Ooorr-" Gray trailed off awkwardly. Gajeel stood up and walked forward, "It's about your brother"

Natsu looked at Lucy, "no we're good", Lucy smiled back.

Gray nodded and pushed the USB forward, "We found this in the abandoned building we were given a tip about. We walked in and all there was; was this USB." He stopped talking when Natsu grabbed the USB.

Gajeel spoke up, "We opened it up and all it only has a file with your name on it. We checked it for viruses or bugs. There was nothing wrong with it."

Natsu nodded his head, "Okay thanks, I'll look at it later. If that's all you guys can go." They nodded their heads and waved goodbye to Lucy. They left the house leaving Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy looked at Natsu, who was now fiddling with the USB, she smiled sadly, now knowing his story with his brother, she grabbed his hand. Natsu looked up and attempted to smile. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just confusing, why would he leave me a USB now. Now, when he hasn't made any attempts to contact me?"

Lucy frowned, "I don't know, what do you think is on there?"

Natsu shook his head, deciding to not think about it instead grabbing their now empty cups and moving to the sink to rinse them out. Lucy watched him, something as big as that probably would have caused her to break down. She wanted to help, but she just didn't know how.

* * *

Lucy had been dropped off by Natsu to her house, she went to work after freshening up. Her and Natsu texted back and forth for a couple of days due to them having too much work to do.

It was now a week since Natsu and Lucy had gotten together and so she decided to make plans to meet up with her friends on that day so she had taken the time to get ready to meet up with her friends. She wore black jeans with a white blouse and white heels. She then got in her car and drove to where she would be eating with her friends. She got out of her car and grabbed her purse, she walked into a restaurant with a glowing gold sign showing the name 'Love and Lucky' she smiled when she saw a table with her friends.

Her friends stood up so she hugged them one at a time, "Levy, Erza, Juvia! Wow I feel like I haven't seen you in so long." They all sat down.

Levy, a petite short blue haired woman spoke up placing her hands on the table in front of her, "Yeah right? You know I was slightly surprised when I got your call, you know since we kind of didn't tell you about... it."

The other girls nodding in agreement, "Which we are sorry about!" A red headed voluptuous woman spoke out from next to her.

Lucy giggled, "It's alright Erza, seriously it's fine. I understand, for your safety you couldn't tell me." Lucy smiled at them.

The final woman sitting at the table, a snow skinned woman with dark blue hair, finally spoke up, "Wait, but I heard from Gajeel that you knew he knew Levy, and Lisanna told me that you knew she worked with us. How did you know?" The others agreeing.

Lucy shook her head, "Well firstly, every time I would leave your house Levy, I would see this car outside of your apartment and I was scared it was some creep, so I asked some people I know to look into it and they told me how he's in Fairy Tail and by then I already knew about Fairy Tail so I got scared and immediately drove to your apartment and when I got to your floor and I saw you guys kissing. I went home and I asked my people to look into it more and et-voila, I found out about all of you."

They were all shocked, Erza finally spoke, "Wait, but... who are these 'people' and how did they find these things out?"

Lucy shook her head, "Sorry, if I tell you they won't be able to do their job." The girls at their table nodded slowly. "So, girls... you want to tell me anything?"

They all looked up from their menus and shook their heads in confusion.

Lucy smirked, "Oh come on, Juvia don't you think I didn't notice the hickey on your neck? Erza, your phone is on the table. Who's Jellal? And Levy, I met Gajeel... How?" All girls in sequence order reacted to the statement, Juvia cupped her neck with her hand and blushed; Erza squealed and picked up her phone with a bright red face matching her hair; Levy went quiet with a red face.

Lucy laughed, "Well?"

* * *

 **End of chapter 6. Yaaayy!**

 **Next week we'll find out how these sweet girls got to where they are now. So until next week. Byee~**


	7. Chapter 7: Water woman

**Time for flashbackzzz!**

 _(Italics are for flashbacks)_

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **Lucy smirked, "Oh come on, Juvia don't you think I didn't notice the hickey on your neck? Erza, your phone is on the table. Who's Jellal? And Levy, I met Gajeel... How?" All girls in sequence order reacted to the statement, Juvia cupped her neck with her hand and blushed; Erza squealed and picked up her phone with a bright red face matching her hair; Levy went quiet with a red face.**

 **Lucy laughed, "Well?"**

* * *

 _Loud booming music played out from a packed club with a blue neon sign reading, 'Blue Pegasus' and_ _pale young woman with long blue hair stumbles out giggling while saying what she thought was a goodbye but actually sounded like, "Gobye frez!"_

 _She looked around and decided for some reason she was going to cross the road. So she slowly made her way to the pavement and took slow shaky steps on the road, being so intoxicated she didn't register the car beeping and speeding towards her until it was almost too late. She lifted her hand to her eyes covering them, the bright headlights of the car blinding her. She closed her eyes when she felt a strong force pull her back into a hard chest._

 _She looked up when she found she wasn't dead. "Jesus, yo lady what are you doing?"_

 _She stumbled backwards slowly, "Juvia is jus walking" She said with a broken voice._

 _She was shocked when she heard, "Rain woman?"_

 _The woman turned around and squealed happily and ran to the man, "Gajeee!"_

 _She heard an 'oof' from said man and a grumble of, "alright, alright."_

 _The man who had saved Juvia was now scratching his black head of hair with a confused face, "Wait, Gajeel. You know this lady?"_

 _Juvia clung to Gajeel using him as a way to keep herself steady. Gajeel allowed her to do so knowing her antics, "Yeah, we uh go a long way back. We stopped talking though when I met Natsu." He looked down at Juvia with a certain softness, he cleared his throat, "Juvia, what are you doing here?"_

 _Juvia looked up, "Juvia was with her frez havi fun" and pouted when she saw Gajeel's angry face._

 _Her savior didn't understand why she was speaking the way she was, "Why is she talking in third person?" he looked at the now dozing woman._

 _Gajeel laughed, "Cuz she's hella drunk"_

 _Gajeel and his friend took it upon themselves to take her home. Gajeel was in the back driving and his companion and Juvia in the back._

 _Juvia woke up from her doze and saw a strange man sitting beside her, "Who'r you?"_

 _Said man looked at her and stuck his hand out, "I'm Gray, nice to meet you."_

 _Gajeel had now ended up leaving Juvia in Gray's hands as his boss had called them forcing Gajeel to leave no matter what. Juvia was now sobering up, she had a glass of water in her hand and was offering Gray one who gladly took it, "Sorry Juv- I wasted your night." Juvia said sitting down opposite him._

 _Gray shook his head, "No it's fine we were heading back to work anyway."_

 _Juvia looked at him, "You work with Gajeel at Fairy Tail?"_

 _Gray nodded._

 _Juvia creased her brow, "Wait you were at the club and you were about to go back to work? What were you doing at the club?"_

 _Gray laughed, "actually we were on official business, my brother works there and we were trying to get some info."_

 _Juvia nodded, "Oh whose your brother, I go there often maybe I know him."_

 _Gray smiled, "His name is Lyon h-"_

 _Juvia had been taking a sip of water but upon hearing 'Lyon' she spat it out, drenching Gray in water. Juvia covered her mouth and continuously apologised. Gray laughed while she frantically ran around her apartment trying to fix the problem._

Juvia smiled at the memory, "that's how I met Gray." Lucy and the others smiled, "I know the story probably isn't what you would expect but yeah, that's how we met."

Lucy smiled, "So how did you end up dating or you know joining?"

Juvia smiled back at the memory.

* * *

 _Juvia got out of her car stressed. She slowly trudged up to her apartment and found herself thinking of a certain black haired man and to her luck that man was standing right outside her apartment, Gray was stood outside her apartment using his phone, "Gray? what are you doing here?"_

 _Gray looked up from his phone turning it off and looking up at her smiling, "I'm here to see you. What's wrong?" Gray could see she was stressed_ _._

 _Juvia turned her back to Gray and opened the door to her apartment, walking in she sighed, "I just quit my job."_

 _Gray walked in behind her and closed the door, "Well at least you didn't get fired, you chose to leave right?"_

 _Juvia nodded._

 _"So what's wrong?"_

 _Juvia sat at her counter, "I don't have a job... how am I supposed to pay for things!" she rested her head in her hands._

 _Gray stood opposite to her, "So why did you quit if you didn't have a secure place at another job?"_

 _Juvia looked away and mumbled something._

 _Gray looked at her confused, "What? I didn't hear that."_

 _Juvia looked at him and shook her head, "It doesn't matter" and stood up walking past him to go to her bedroom._

 _Gray followed her and grabbed her hand before she walked too far, "Hey, seriously tell me. What happened, why did you quit your_ stable _job?"_

 _Juvia frowned at him and pulled her arm away crossing them, she bit her lip anxiously and finally gave in when Gray raised a brow at her determined for an answer, "Fine, but don't get mad."_

 _Gray thought for a second, "I'll try."_

 _Juvia rolled her eyes, "Okay, well I had enough of my boss" Gray nodded at her forcing her to continue, "Every time I would see him he would say such inappropriate things and it would make me feel so uncomfortable."_

 _Gray's face scrunched up in anger, "Why didn't you tell me Juvia I would've punched him a new one."_

 _Juvia shook her head, "He would've fired me Gray."_

 _Gray paused and crossed him arms, "Fine. What did he do this time?"_

 _Juvia looked away, "He told me he would give me weekly bonuses if I slept with him each week, when I said no. He grabbed my arm and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and slapped him. Tha-"_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK, WHERE DOES THIS BASTARD LIVE! HUH? I'LL MURDER THAT SON OF A BITCH." Juvia was interrupted by an infuriated Gray, he made a move to pick up his phone but Juvia stopped him_

 _"Wait, wait Gray. STOP. I don't want him dead, I don't want that. And why do you even care? just leave it alone."_

 _Gray had an angry look on his face, "What do you mean why do I care? I care about you Juvia! You don't deserve to be treated like that."_

 _Juvia didn't know what to do with his statement so she turned around and walked through the corridor to her room "Juvia, stop." he followed her to her room but pushed her to the wall before they stepped into her room. Juvia gasped at his sudden physical contact, Gray's arms blocked either side of her head, "Juvia, I just told you I cared for you and you just walked away"_

 _Juvia looked to the side, "And"_

 _Gray softly pulled her face back to face his, "and I want to know why you didn't say anything."_

 _Juvia looked down, "What am I supposed to say, I realise that you care for me but... Forget it." She tried to walk away but failed, "Let me go Gray."_

 _"No"_

 _Juvia began to get angry, "Gray, if I respond, it could ruin our friendship!"_

 _Gray shook his head, "I doubt it."_

 _Juvia sighed, "Gray I care for you so much, more than you think. I'm always thinking about you and you drive me insane. Just the sight of you makes me want t-"_

 _Course lips crashed into her soft ones, her eyes closed instinctively and her arms wrapped around the neck of the body that was now pushed against hers. She melted into the kiss and Gray's hand gently caressed her face._

 _Juvia pushed him back however, "What are you doing, don't do that to me. How could you do that to me!" Juvia looked down._

 _Gray brought her head back up, "What are you saying."_

 _Juvia grabbed his hand off of her face and an angry look appeared on her face, "Don't just kiss me when you don't mean it."_

 _Gray chuckled and pulled her forward by her hips, "Juvia, I meant that kiss. I don't know how to say this but I'm crazy about you."_

 _Juvia looked down, "You are?"_

 _He hugged her, "Yes."_

 _Juvia hugged him back and laid her head on his chest._

Lucy, Levy and Erza were almost in tears, "Oh my days Juvia, that is so-so- so cuuute!" They almost all squealed together. Juvia was now sporting a huge grin and was trying to hide her face with her hands. Juvia allowed her friends to finish before continuing.

* * *

 _Juvia had just finished drinking her coffee and was now washing up her dishes by hand, now having all the time in the world due to her recent loss of a job. She sighed and hummed along with the radio she had blasting. She suddenly heard the doorbell, she immediately scrambled to get the door. She opened it and saw her new boyfriend standing with a bunch of people._

 _Gray turned towards her and his smile dropped, "Juvia, where are your trousers?"_

 _Juvia rolled her eyes and pulled up her over-sized jumper to show her shorts, "They're called shorts" she looked behind him when he frowned and noticed Gajeel and a strangely pink haired man, "Um hi Gajeel and other person, please come in."_

 _Gray turned, "Oh yeah, Juvia this is Natsu. He's my boss."_

 _Natsu walked forward and offered his hand, "Hi, nice to finally meet you. These two have been talking about you so much I felt I had to come and see who you were."_

 _Juvia smiled and took his hand, "All good I hope."_

 _Natsu nodded, "Of course, from this one it's , rain-woman this and rain-woman that" he said pointing at Gajeel who grumbled at Natsu, "And from that one it's Juvia~ this or Juvia~ that." pointing at Gray who blushed. Juvia giggled and she realised she would get along with this man._

* * *

"And that's when he offered me a job at FT."

Lucy smiled, "Wow Juvia that's so sweet. I wish I could've met him earlier."

Juvia frowned, "I'm sorry you know I would've loved for you guys to meet but safety."

Lucy nodded, "It's okay, trust me I understand."

They then ordered their food and continued with small talk until Lucy decided to be mischievous, "Erza," who looked up quickly from her phone, "Who're you texting?"

Erza blushed, "Uhm- Gray"

Lucy raised a brow, "Really, because I didn't know you called Gray 'babe'"

Erza opened her mouth, "How did you see that?"

Lucy laughed, "I didn't, tell me about Jellal"

Erza smiled when Juvia and Levy laughed, "You tricked me."

Lucy nodded and giggled when Levy spoke up, "You know what. I don't think we've ever heard how you guys met either." she said referring to herself and Juvia.

Erza rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine" Lucy silently cheered.

* * *

 **And next week we find out Erza's story.**

 **Tell me what you thought about that chapter. Till next time~**


	8. Chapter 8: The blame

_How did she end up here again? Why does she keep coming back to this place if she knows it causes her so much grief? How could she not. It was the day she lost her grandfather, she had to visit his grave. She did it every year without fail. No matter what her conditions were. She kneeled down on the green grass and lay down the bunch of roses and smiled gently, "Grandpa Rob, I'm back again. I hope you're resting easily. I finally got the promotion I told you about last year but I don't know how I feel about it though. Anyway, I hope the others will or have come to see you, I did notice the cat charm from Millianna. It was nice talking to you again, I still miss you." She stood up slowly. She kissed her hand and touch the grave, "Goodbye" She put her hands in her pocket and walked to her car, she reached around in her pocket for her keys but found they weren't there. She sighed and realised she must have dropped them when she sat down._

 _She started walking to Rob's grave and looked up to see someone was standing in front of it. She frowned not recognising the man wearing a black hooded coat. She slowly stepped forward and tapped the person on_ their _shoulder causing them to flinch and turn around suddenly, she immediately dropped her hand and anger set in, "what are you doing here?" She backed away slowly when she saw the man had blue hair and a red tattoo adorning their right eye, raising her voice she clenched her hands, "No-no you don't deserve to be here. LEAVE. Now."_

 _Jellal stared at her unmoving a sad look on his face. "Erz- "_

 _"No, don't try it. You disappeared, you can't. You betrayed us!" She put her hand up to push him back._

 _Jellal caught it, "Erza please I can explain. Please."_

 _Erza tried to pry her hand away, "No." she felt herself being pulled in._

 _"Please" Jellal said with his head on her shoulder, his hands clenched to her coat, "please"_

 _Erza gave in, she couldn't help remember the things they went through in childhood. She looked up and noticed tables, without saying a word she pulled away. She noticed her keys on the floor and picked them up she then took his wrist in her hand and led him to the table. Erza sat on the bench seat with her arms crossed, "I only have 10 minutes." Jellal sat across from her. Erza looked at his sad expression and her expression softened a little._

 _"Erza, I didn't want to leave. I swear, I wanted to stay. But the only way I could keep our house was if I bought it, I didn't have the money. I found some people who promised me big money for a favour. Being 17 and naïve I agreed. I found out later they were part of a gang but they bought the house and allowed us to stay. Because they kept their promise I had to work for them, one day I was taken by a rival gang. 'Crime Sorcière' they didn't do anything bad but they took me and they wouldn't let me leave. I grew up there Erza. For 9 years I tried Erza, I looked for you and I found you two years ago but you had a perfect life. I didn't want to ruin that by coming back. So, I hid and joined Fairy Tail." Erza was shocked, so many thoughts went through her head, she lowered her head._

 _He didn't leave on purpose, he had to; to keep the orphanage going he sacrificed his childhood. She despised him the whole time. She felt tears trail down her face one after another. Erza looked up, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I blamed you. I told you to leave. I'm sorry you sacrificed your childhood."_

 _She cried when Jellal walked round and hugged her and cupped her face gently and wiped her tears away, "Erza, It's okay. You didn't know, I would've hated me too if I were you." She nodded her head and clutched on to him and she didn't see it but she heard him crying along with her._

* * *

Erza left out Jellal's past, feeling it wasn't hers to tell. Lucy was in tears, along with Levy and Juvia and to some extent so was Erza, "That was two years ago." Noticing the tears she said, "This is why I didn't want to say."

Levy decided to speak, "So that was how you reunited with Jellal, I was always curious."

The others took time to calm down before Juvia asked, "Alright that got me. How did you guys end up dating though?" While wiping at her eyes.

Erza blushed and paused when the waiter came around to ask if they would like deserts. The three girls ordered their deserts, Erza choosing strawberry cheesecake. Lucy opting for a vanilla mouse while Levy ordered a crème brûlée and Juvia ordered vanilla ice-cream. They finished reciting what they wanted and immediately focused back on Erza.

Lucy smiled, "So, you and Jellal. How did it happen?" Erza smiled and thought back to how they ended up together.

* * *

 _"Goodbye auntie Erza!" A small child screams out from the doorway. She turned back and smiled back at the child waving to them. The child was then forced back into the house by an old woman. The old woman waves and closes the door gently. Erza heard her phone beep so she stops by the sign that read, 'Rob's orphanage' she reached into her pocket and found her phone was vibrating. She looked at the bright screen and saw she had missed a call from one of her co-workers, she didn't like working at the machines factory but she needed the job and they were hiring anyone. She had just been promoted to production manager and she hated it. It wasn't something she wanted to do, she didn't feel any thrill from it. She clicked on the message she just received. She sighed and began walking to her car, it was her day off but she had to go in, she didn't hate her co-workers but they clearly weren't capable of their jobs._

 _She entered her car and switched on the radio attempting to calm down. She had just been visiting her grandfathers' orphanage, the place she grew up, she had been meaning to go but never had time, she mainly decided to go because of her recent encounter with Jellal. She ended up leaving short after her breakdown claiming she had work. And the thoughts of her childhood love never left her head again. She always found herself thinking of him when she had the time. She immediately blushed thinking back to when they dated at the age of 16, how gentle they were with each other especially the first time they- She paused in her thoughts when she saw all of the workers leaving the factory. She parked her car and stepped out. She rushed inside and saw one of the co-workers talking to another co-worker, "Sarah? What the hell is happening?"_

 _Said woman turned and frowned, "Erza! They're closing down the factory."_

 _Erza creased her brows in confusion, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Sarah pointed at a short fat man clearly wearing a toupee, "Everlue is building a mansion on this land, he said it's much more worth it than a factory."_

 _Erza rolled her eyes and sighed, "That's too bad. Well goodbye then." She said while turning around to leave._

 _"Oh but wait, we're all being relocated to different factories, product managers are being transferred to the western branch."_

 _Erza sighed, "actually, I was thinking about quitting this just gives me the perfect chance to escape. Good luck and goodbye" She continued walking, ignoring any response that Sarah might have given and went to her car, she sat in it and rested her head on the wheel, "Great now I have to find a new job." She drove home and realised she was so stressed so she decided to go to the gym to use the punching bags._

 _She realised her local gym wouldn't be open so she went to one slightly further away. When she got there, she saw the gym was fairly empty so she began letting out her stress. She heard people talking as they walked towards her direction she ignored them though concentrating on her punches that was until she heard her name being called out, she turned around was surprised to see a half-naked Jellal with a much larger man with blonde hair. She smiled, "Jellal, hey nice to see you again." She looked over at his friend, she noticed he had a very large scar over his right eye, "Hi, I'm Erza and you are?"_

 _He nodded at her and said, "Laxus. See ya later Jellal." and walked away slowly._

 _Erza was now left alone with Jellal and she was now fully aware of her appearance, she had a tight pair of navy sports leggings and a pink sports bra which showed off her mature figure effectively. She smiled and noted he was very toned, "I didn't know you came to this gym, I've never seen you here."_

 _Erza shook her head, "actually my local gym is closed around this time."_

 _Jellal nodded, "So we didn't really get to catch up all that much the last time we talked. How've you been."_

 _Erza had bent over to pick up her things to leave but paused then continued turning around, "I've been good. Listen I'd love to talk but I was just about to leave. So if you don't mind."_

 _She watched him frown slightly and nod, "No it's okay. It was really good to see you again."_

 _Erza smiled and nodded, "You too. Bye" she heard a response but she quickly rushed into the locker area and quickly grabbed her stuff taking a shower in the facilities._

 _She packed up her things with haste in order to avoid Jellal but was unlucky and noticed Jellal was just outside, "Erza, hey can we talk?" Erza looked at him and didn't know what to stay. Without realising she nodded and Jellal continued, "Can we go somewhere? There's a coffee shop just across the road."_

 _Erza nodded, "Sure, can I drop my stuff at my car first?"_

 _He nodded and they walked together to her car she unlocked it and put her gym bag in the front seat. She thought about grabbing her coat but didn't and they both walked over to the quaint coffee shop. They ordered drinks and sat down across from each other._

 _Jellal looked up and smiled, "Erza"_

 _Erza looked up. "Jellal?" she said questioningly not so sure on how to respond._

 _He chuckled lightly and grabbed her free hand that was on the table, "seriously Erza how've you been? In the gym I could see you weren't answering truly."_

 _Erza frowned and looked down and pulled her hand away, "I have been fine Jellal don't worry about me."_

 _She attempted to smile but Jellal saw through it, "Erza stop lying, I've known you for 10 years. Please tell me."_

 _Erza sighed, "Alright fine, I haven't been the best."_

 _Jellal frowned, "Tell me everything Erza. I want to help you."_

 _Erza looked at him, "Well, when Grandpa Rob passed away. I moved out and got a job, because I moved away the others stopped talking to me. And I hated it. I almost went insane because of that stupid job and as of today I don't have a job. Today I was at the gym to let out some stress. And-Never mind" Erza stopped herself._

 _Jellal furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, no tell me."_

 _Erza shook her head and refused to answer. Jellal looked at her, "Erza."_

 _She sighed once more and mumble, "Imzzdu"_

 _Jellal rolled his eyes, "Come on Erza. Seriously tell me."_

 _Erza put her hand in front of her face and pulled them away and placed them on the table and looked at him, "uh- I missed you." She immediately went red and looked away._

 _She heard Jellal chuckle and she looked back at him to see he was red also, "Erza don't be embarrassed, you're not the only one who missed someone. Erza I missed you so bad." He once again grabbed her hands with both of his hands this time, "Erza I don't know if you realised it but I tried so hard to connect back with you. I waited outside the gym just for you. I became so desperate."_

 _Erza giggled. They locked eyes and simultaneously had the same idea._

* * *

 _Jellal had Erza pushed against the wall with his lips attached to her lips, his arms around her hips. Erza had her hands at the nape of his neck and was kissing back intently. They paused and touched foreheads with each other and smiled. "I missed this. You. All of it." Jellal said sweetly._

 _Erza nodded and said, "Me too."_

* * *

"And then he asked Natsu if I could join and I did." Erza said blushing.

Lucy was squealing with excitement. Juvia and Levy were clutching each other. Erza blushed and told them to stop. They had now gotten their dessert and to avert the attention away from her she looked at Levy and smirked, "Levy, tell us about Gajeel."

Levy looked up and blushed bright red, "Do I have to?"

All the girls looked at each other and simultaneously shouted, "YES!"

Levy rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly, "Fine."

* * *

 **How was that guys? I hope it made sense and that there weren't too many errors. Next week LEVY and GAJEEL!**

 **I've uploaded this on New Years Eve but in case you're reading this on New Years day...**

 **Happy new years!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing happend, I swear

_She sat at the counter tapping the keys in front of her, she was so bored. Her recent customer came in with a drenched phone complaining about how they'd 'never be able to use it again' she rolled her eyes and took on the job. She had this request almost every single day and she was so bored of it. She heard the door open so she looked up and recognised the muscular man with multiple piercings scattered across his body. She had seen him enter the shop so many times although she had never spoken to him she felt she could tell his life story. She felt he was a war veteran who left because he tortured and killed horrible people and now he works for a gang doing unlawful things. She shook her head at the thought, however she wasn't wrong about the unlawful business. She had once snooped at Jets computer and found he was hacking into somebody's computer, she didn't get to examine for very long because Jet walked back in and shooed her away._

 _Jet and Droy had always refused to give her the man's job because they would always say, 'it's not for you' or 'he's a friend we'll do it' she always found it unfair because she knew they would get a big sum of money for it._

 _She looked up when the man cleared his throat, she smiled up at him, "Hi, can I help you?"_

 _H6e nodded, "Yeah, actually I'm looking for Jet or Droy."_

 _She frowned slightly, "Yeah, they're in the back."_

 _The heavily pierced man nodded, "Can I talk to them?"_

 _Levy rolled her eyes and got up. She walked behind a wall and saw both Jet and Droy were relaxing not doing any work. Levy began to get angry, "If you two don't get your lazy asses up right now, I swear to God I will beat you with my shoe."_

 _Both boys got up immediately and ran to the front. Levy rolled her eyes and walked out to see the pierced man was cackling at what he heard. She sat back down at her computer and secretly listened to the conversation._

 _Jet grabbed the phone from the shaggy black-haired man and looked at him, "So Gajeel what do you need us to do." She had weirdly been glad to finally learn of this man's name._

 _"I just need a couple of numbers off of that phone." Levy was confused, why would he need Jet and Droy to get a number off of that phone?_

 _Jet clicked a few things, "Oh it's majorly encrypted, alright we'll have it to you by tomorrow. Just drop by and pick it up."_

 _Gajeel nodded and said thanks and began walking out._

 _Once he left Levy turned to her friends, "Why can't I ever take one of those jobs huh? They're so easy and you get paid so much."_

 _Droy looked at her and sighed, "Levy you know they're not very safe for you. And today you were busy with another job."_

 _Levy sighed, "Fine."_

 _Levy walked out of the staff room when she heard the door ring, she sighed getting up. No one else was at work today and she was left all alone in the shop. She looked up and saw the bulky man she had now learnt was named Gajeel. She found herself getting really excited, this was her chance to finally get an exciting job. She sighed at him, "Jet and Droy aren't here today" she told him already guessing what he was going to ask, she sat down at her seat._

 _Gajeel slightly looked taken back at her tone, "Sorry, I've had a long day. How can I help you?" she said apologising and smiling slightly._

 _Gajeel shook his head, "It's fine. When do you think they'd be in?"_

 _Levy thought for a second and realised she didn't actually know, her management wasn't very good, "Sorry I'm not sure. I don't remember. They come in when they need money."_

 _Gajeel nodded, "Okay thanks."_

 _Levy wanted to take up the job so she told him, "I am able to do the exact if not better things than those two, I can help you if you need it."_

 _Gajeel looked at her and shook his head, "Nah, I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't know if Jet and Droy would like that."_

 _Levy frowned, "Since when did they control me?" she said crossing her arms._

 _Gajeel chuckled and leaned on the counter to come eye to eye with her, "Alright, how about what I'm gonna ask you to do?" Levy gave a confused look, "Oh come on, I can see you listening in on my requests with those other two. I would've thought a bookworm like you would like to follow the rules."_

 _Levy smirked and held out her hand, "Oh, you don't know anything about me."_

 _Gajeel smirked with her and passed over a USB. Levy looked at it and plugged it into her computer, "Alright what do you want to get off of this?"_

 _Gajeel thought for a second, "It's encrypted, and there's a file called 'Saber'"_

 _Levy nodded, "Alright"_

 _Gajeel stood up, "Hey, I didn't quite catch your name."_

 _Levy looked up and smiled, "I'm Levy and you're Gajeel right?"_

 _Gajeel nodded. Gajeel looked at a picture on the wall, "Hey you three grew up together?"_

 _Levy nodded "Yeah, we lived on the same road."_

 _Gajeel walked back to the counter, "What are you doing?"_ _Levy gestured for him to go behind the counter. He walked behind slowly and bent over looking over her shoulder._

 _"Is this this folder you wanted?" Levy asked while pointing to a file named 'Sabertooth'_

 _Gajeel laughed and nodded, "Sorry I forgot the name" he rubbed his head sheepishly and stood back up._

 _Levy nodded and clicked a few things and sat back, "There, all done."_

 _Gajeel creased his brows, "What?"_

 _Levy looked at him confused, "I said I'm done. I decrypted the file. You can now access it."_

 _Gajeel chuckled and looked down at her and crossed his arms, "No wonder those two wouldn't let me even talk to you. They were hiding a genius."_

 _Levy blushed and giggled slightly._

* * *

"So that's how I met him. Let's finish our deserts." Levy said quickly trying to change the subject.

Lucy laughed almost demonically, "Nah-ah _you_ are going to tell us _everything!"_ Levy sighed and slouched slightly in her seat and blushed.

* * *

 _Levy grabbed her coffee off of the table and walked over to the counter not noticing the large man that had now just walked behind the counter to find her. Levy walked forward and crashed into a hard chest spilling her coffee all over herself. She yelped, "Oww fuck!"_

 _She heard a sharp hiss, "Crap, shit. Shit Levy! I'm so sorry." She looked up and saw she had accidently spilled some coffee on him too. She then felt herself burning immensely. She put her cup down and pulled off her oversized woolly jumper leaving her in only her lace bralette top and tight black shorts, "Fuck!" She ran to the lounge and grabbed tissues to dry herself. She dried herself off and walked back out forgetting she was now almost half naked. She looked at Gajeel and passed him tissues. He didn't have as much spilt like she did. He thanked her with a red face and dabbed himself. Levy kneeled down on the floor, her curvaceous ass facing towards Gajeel who was now turned away attempting not to get a boner; yes, he had seen her body but he'd never seen as much skin. He wasn't going to lie to himself, Levy was hot. He had to always stop himself from touching her._

 _Levy cleaned up the mess on the floor and stood back up, "Gajeel! What the hell? You just slammed right into me."_

 _Gajeel looked away with a blush still on his face, "Sorry, I just came to find you. Sorry I didn't see you with the coffee. Shit."_

 _Levy uncreased her face, "It's okay." She turned around and grabbed more tissues, she dropped one and bent over to pick it up._

 _Gajeel almost lost his shit. She turned around and wiped down her cup, she looked back at Gajeel and noticed he was blushing, "Gajeel, why are you still blushing? I forgave you and you haven't got anything hot on you."_

 _Gajeel's eyes widened, he frowned and untied a shirt that was tied around his waist and bent down. Holding the arms, he pulled her closer and tied it, "Here wear this." Levy blushed and looked up and realised they were at such a close distance, she found herself wanting to be in this position so many times but now she was so nervous. Gajeel realised this and unconsciously pulled her closer._

 _They both stared at each other and found themselves inching closer, the amount of time Gajeel had come to the shop allowed her to really get to know him. She had basically found out about his entire life in fact she had come to find out he had known Juvia. Their lips were so close to touching ut both broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat, Levy squealed and looked at the customer with a red face and Gajeel looked angry that someone had just interrupted._

 _Levy, sat down and composed herself, "Hi, sorry to keep you waiting. How can I help you?" The customer was served and the moment was on her mind the whole time._

 _Levy had helped Gajeel who had left earlier in the afternoon she was now closing up the shop she turned around when she heard the door go, "Shops closed. Sor- Oh Gajeel you're back did you forget something?" She was surprised but happy to see he was back._

 _Gajeel smirked and walked towards her, "Gihi- Did you think I would forget about my shirt?" Levy giggled. She had turned the lights off in the shop, the moon being the only source of light. He walked closer to her and she to him._

 _"Can we talk about what was about to happen? You know in the morning?" Levy asked blushing._

 _Gajeel nodded._

 _"Was that mutual?" Levy asked while walking a step closer._

 _Gajeel dropped his arms and pulled her close, "I hope it was."_

 _Levy looked up and smiled naturally hooking her arm around his neck. Levy stood on her tip toes and Gajeel bent down. Their lips met, rough lips meeting soft. Levy melted into the kiss dragging her hands through his hair. Gajeel had his hands placed low on her ample hips moving dangerously towards her ass. They parted and smiled at each other._

* * *

"And that's it! Nothing else happened!" Levy exclaimed hiding her face.

Juvia giggled mischievously, "You know, if I remember correctly. Gray told me something about Gajeel, as he put it, 'got some' on that day." The girls laughed ferociously while Levy tried to hide her face with a tissue and tried to refuse anything happened. She then explained how she helps out with any technological issues Fairy Tail have.

Lucy said goodbye to her friends and drove home. She undressed herself and wore her pyjamas, now being 8:00 in the evening. She sat down on her sofa and grabbed her book while turning on her T.V she sat for a while till her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it seeing the caller I.D was Natsu, "Hi Natsu, What's up?"

She heard rustling and a tired answer, "Hey Lucy can I come over?"

Lucy smiled gently, "Yes of course you can, are you okay. You sound so ill."

Natsu half laughed, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired. Is it okay if I bring some of my stuff over?"

Lucy nodded, "Sure."

Lucy heard rustling, "Okay, thanks. I'll be over soon."

Lucy smiled, "See you." She then switched off the phone with worry, "I wonder what is going on with Natsu." She shook her head and walked over to her kitchen to grab herself some water, she hummed while she waited for her boyfriend, she missed Natsu's fireplace smell.

* * *

 **So that's it for the back stories, if you want me to include any others please tell me. I might try to add them in.**

 **Anyway, till next time~**


	10. Chapter 10: Coming to work

**Now we get back to some Natsu and Lucy time. This chapter moves quite quickly.**

* * *

Lucy heard the door and walked over opening it up with a smile revealing an angry faced Natsu with a bleeding cut on his face, Lucy's smile dropped and pulled Natsu inside and shut the door, "Natsu, why do you have a cut on your face?" She followed Natsu to the living room who had put down a duffel bag beside the table, which she presumed contained his clothes.

Natsu sighed and was forced down by Lucy. She sat on the coffee table face to face with him and held his face to examine him. Natsu tried to look away but Lucy kept a strong grip, "Natsu, what happened to you." She noticed his knuckles were split, "Did you get in a fight?" Natsu sighed and nodded but didn't say anything else, Lucy didn't force anymore because she saw his angry expression. She stood up and went to her bathroom grabbing her first aid kit. She walked back to the living room and sat down next to Natsu and forced him to turn, she took out the things she needed and cleaned his head.

Lucy picked up his hand and did the same thing he did with his face, "So, wanna tell me what happened?"

Natsu looked up and scratched the back of his neck, "I got in a fight with this guy I know."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well duh. But why?"

Natsu crossed his arm, "The guy was talkin' shit."

Lucy sighed, "Really? That's it? You're such a child." she giggled. Patting his cheek, she stood up and walked to the kitchen and washed her hands.

Natsu followed, "I'm not a child. I had a good reason."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh really?" she said crossing her arms and leaning against the counter smiling as if entertaining a small child.

He nodded, "Yes actually, but I guess you don't want to know." and walked away with a smirk back to the living room.

Lucy frowned, now suddenly feeling curious, "Wait. I kind of want to know now." and walked into her living room and saw Natsu sitting with his back leaning against the sofa and his legs spread out along the length of it shaking his head and turning his attention to the T.V.

Lucy frowned and walked forward and sat on top of him one leg crossed and one hanging off the edge, making him look at her with a smirk, "What?"

Lucy frowned, "Natsu, please tell me. Please." putting her hands around his neck.

Natsu chuckled finally giving in, "Fine."

Lucy smiled, "so?"

Natsu held her hips, "There's this guy I know, he's a real son of a bitch. He came to see a friend in Fairy Tail and we bumped into each other, and we've never gotten along and as he was leaving he mentioned you"

Lucy frowned and her eyes widened, "What? Me?"

Natsu continued, "Yeah, he said 'When you're done with that hot blonde chick send her over.' I told him to fuck off and then he told me 'he knows me' and that 'I'd be done with that hoe in a couple of days' and then the next thing I know he's on the floor and Gajeel's pulling me off. Turns out I punched him in the face." Natsu finished cackling.

Lucy smiled appreciatively and leaned over and kissed his cheek, Natsu stopped laughing and looked at her confused, "What was that about?"

Lucy giggled and hugged him, Natsu instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist, "You defended my honour."

Natsu chuckled, "You're welcome, but he did deserve it. Blonde Saber bastard." They sat together for a while asking about each other's days.

Lucy had remembered when seeing him to ask about his situation with his brother and the USB he was given. She wanted to know how he was doing but was failing to find a way to bring it up.

They sat up after a while after Natsu claimed he needed a shower, Lucy showed him to it, "The towels are up there" she said pointing to a drawer.

Natsu nodded, before Lucy left he smirked and pulled her into his now bare chest, "You could always join you know."

Lucy rolled her eyes and slapped his hand and pulled away, "I already had a shower thank you." and walked off into the kitchen.

Lucy went back into the living room and sat down and carried on watching the old T.V comedy sitcom she had playing in the background while she read her book. Sometime later the show ended and the T.V was now playing a sports game she had no clue or care about so she moved to pick up the remote but couldn't find it so she got down on the ground and bent over to see if it had fallen under the table. After a while of looking on the floor she heard a whistle from behind her, she quickly turned and saw Natsu with a towel around his neck smirking at Lucy, "What a view."

Lucy blushed and frowned standing up and pulling down her nightgown at an attempt to cover herself, even though it only went up to her knees, although Natsu couldn't see her ass he could see the figure she had and he was enjoying it. "Shut it and help me find the remote."

Natsu chuckled and threw his hands up in surrender, "alright, alright."

After a while of searching they had found it under the sofa. They sat back down and decided to order some food. Once it come they ate at the table. Lucy had been trying to find a way to ask about the USB Natsu was given a week ago, "Hey Natsu"

He looked up, "Yeah."

Lucy smiled, "Do you remember last week when I was at your house?" Natsu nodded, "and you got that USB from your brother?" Natsu frowned slightly and nodded, "Did you end up looking at it?" Lucy asked nervously.

Natsu nodded and chewed slowly, "Yeah. Actually, I did."

Lucy nodded, "Oh, what was on it?"

Natsu frowned, "It was nothing."

Lucy could tell he was lying, "Natsu you can tell me. You trust me, right?"

Natsu nodded, "You shouldn't have to deal with things like that alone." Natsu thought for a while, "I'll tell you after we finish eating okay?"

Lucy nodded, "Okay"

So, they finished eating their food and cleaned up, Lucy put the dishes in the dishwasher and Natsu wiped down the table. They were now sitting on the sofa, Lucy sat leaning on Natsu who had his arms around her. She then remembered about the USB, "Oh yeah Natsu you said you were going to tell me about the USB."

Natsu looked at her, "It was just a picture of me, my brother and my dad."

Lucy nodded, "Do you wanna talk about it you seem stressed." Lucy asked noting his creased-up face.

Natsu shook his head and looked at her smirking, "No, but I do wanna do something else." He turned and pushed her down so he was hovering over her, he placed his hands over her hips.

She smiled, "What are you doing?" Natsu bent down and whispered in her ear, "We haven't seen each other in a week and seeing you earlier turned me on." and kissed her neck causing her to moan and be dragged into his distraction.

She turned her head to allow him to nuzzle and kiss her, this time she told him no biting above chest, her co-workers noticing the strange red marks decorating her fair skin.

A few minutes later, their clothes were tossed and thrown all around the house as they travelled from the living room to her bedroom. Moans and groans resonating from the bedroom.

* * *

Natsu looked down at the beauty laying on top of him. Her silky blonde hair cascading over her arms onto his chest as her head lay on him with her arms huddled to her side. He watched her breath rise and fall and all he could feel was guilt. He didn't want to do this to her. She was supposed to be different, she _was_ different. Yet here he was naked and laying awake avoiding his troubles with sex.

He knew it wasn't healthy and especially now that he has Lucy. He can't use her like that. Sure, when he wasn't dating he could go to a bar and get any drunk whore to sleep with him, but he has Lucy. He told her he wouldn't do harm. He told himself he would try to talk about things. But here he is. The self-loathing dick who couldn't just get his shit together.

Eventually Natsu had fallen asleep but it wasn't peaceful.

* * *

Lucy woke up and saw Natsu's sleeping face and carefully pulled away and attempted to be as silent as possible. She walked into her bathroom while collecting some clothes. She showered and got ready, she had worn a patterned black and white skirt with a black blouse. She walked out of the bathroom and tip-toed down the stairs so she could make breakfast. Taking out a pre-made mixture of pancake Lucy began to cook them.

She soon heard footsteps so she turned and saw Natsu coming down the stairs with a fresh set of clothes. She turned back around and continued cooking the pancakes. She soon felt arms wrap around her, "Good morning." Natsu said while kissing her cheek.

Lucy smiled and looked back at him, "Morning." She turned the heat off and turned to hug him back, "You smell good." Lucy said while smelling him.

He chuckled and moved back, "Thanks, you smell great too."

Lucy smiled appreciatively and took out plates, "Do you want any?" she asked him pointing at the pile of pancakes she made. He nodded and grabbed the plate and started eating one, "Hey, use your own plate." Lucy said pulling the plate away and placing it on the table along with two plates and condiments. They sat down and started eating.

"So, do you have to go to work?" Natsu asked with half a syrup drenched pancake stuffed in his mouth.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, there's a new issue coming out in a couple of days and I'm doing the final checks before they are sent out to be printed and I have to make sure each batch is being sent out to the correct people, you know just small checks." Natsu nodded, "What're you doing today?"

Natsu shrugged, "Actually, I'm not sure."

Lucy frowned, "So what do you plan to do when I leave?"

Natsu frowned along with her and thought for a while, "Hey maybe, I could go with you to your work."

Lucy looked up and giggled, "Natsu, I'm pretty sure you're going to be bored as hell at my work place. I'm just going to be sitting in my office checking each article for any problems."

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, I could read the magazine and help you."

Lucy gave in, "Fine, but don't blame me if you end up being really bored."

Natsu shook his head, "Trust me I won't be bored." Lucy giggled and couldn't help but feel Natsu reminded her of a small child.

Lucy and Natsu cleaned up after they finished eating. Natsu had told Lucy he would be driving to which she agreed claiming she hated driving to her office. She grabbed her heals, then her purse and made Natsu carry her files after telling him he needed to wear real trousers instead of shorts. He was now wearing black jogger pants and a grey sweatshirt with comfy trainers Lucy wished she could wear.

They left her house and got in the car, on the drive there Natsu decided to ask her a few questions, "So how long have you had the magazine for?"

Lucy hummed, "Well, I bought the company from a failing business and brought it back to life 4 years ago in a few months."

Natsu nodded, "So how old were you?"

Lucy thought for a second, "Let's see, I'm 29 now so I was 25."

Natsu was surprised, "Wow, you were so successful so young."

Lucy frowned, "Only because my father gave me all the money in his bank account and tried to help me as much as possible as an attempt at an apology."

Natsu wanted to ask more but Lucy continued, "Well you're one to talk, you run a mafia and I'm guessing you started early."

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Although I did get a lot of guidance from my father's friends and Gramps until I was 22. The 4 years they guided me helped me get to where I am right now. I've run Fairy Tail by myself for 8 years. I'm 30 but 30 is kind of old."

Lucy hit his chest, "I'm 30 next year too. Are you calling us old?"

Natsu chuckled and shook his head and continued driving, Lucy continued, "Well you still started when you were 18 so I think you win in the youngest to own a business." Natsu smiled at her and parked up at her office. He looked up at the building and was already thinking of ways he would mess with her, already loving the way she get's annoyed after only knowing her for about 3 weeks.

* * *

 **And that's all folks. We got a little bit of Natsu's mind set in this chapter and a couple of background details.** **Just so you know, I know NOTHING about magazines. So if you do and you see my thing about Lucy's job, I'm sorry, I most likely got that wrong.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: The stars

**Wow, we're at 11 chapters now!  
Let's get back into the story, shall we?**

* * *

"Natsu, I can't believe you're doing this!" Lucy shouted while hitting his back using her scrunched up palm with the other desperately clung onto the bottom of her skirt attempting to keep it from showing everything underneath, "Natsu, let me go." She squealed when he suddenly spun and stood tapping her bare thighs.

Lucy huffed in annoyance, "Why are you doing this? I told you I was almost done!"

Natsu looked up and then to the side and with one grip on her body he pointed outside, "Yeah that was at lunch time. You said we'd leave at five o'clock. It's eight o'clock at night." He walked forward when the lift door opened

She squealed when she realised a bunch of male workers had just walked out of it. "Fine we'll go home, can you at least let me down? Everyone can see up my skirt and I'm starting to feel sick." Natsu waited for a while before she whined, "Natsu please."

He chuckled and finally gave in, "fine."

Lucy sighed in relief. She was finally put down so she pulled down her skirt and fixed her hair in the mirror of the elevator, she then glanced behind her and saw that Natsu was smirking at her. Lucy frowned and crossed her arms looking away. She heard Natsu shuffle forward and bend over. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, "You know I only did this because you were falling asleep over your desk."

Lucy dropped her arms and the frowning expression for a sweet one, "I know, thank you." Natsu was about to respond but Lucy cut him off turning around looking up at him with creased brows, "but did you really have to carry me through the office with my ass up in the air?"

Just as he was about to respond the lift door opens, they both turn to look at the person realising now wasn't the best time to catch the lift, who was now standing with wide eyes slowly moving which he hoped would get him out of the awkward situation.

They both looked at the man and Lucy had to resist her giggling when she heard a growl from Natsu's direction. She looked at Natsu who was in fact leaning against the lift wall with his arms crossed growling at the man waiting in front of the doors. She then looked back and saw the man running off before the doors closed. Natsu's loud cackling filled the large lift and soon later so did Lucy's giggling.

* * *

Natsu pulled his car around the drive-thru while Lucy opened the brown paper bag containing her dinner. Smiling like a little child she grabbed a strip of deep-fried potato and stuffed it in her mouth, soon squealing blowing the heat out of her mouth, she heard chuckling and she furrowed her brows, "What are you laughing at?" she said frowning and hitting his chest.

Natsu let out an 'oof' and stopped laughing, "Hey, don't harm the driver." Lucy stuck her tongue out and sat back in her seat and looked out the window and noticed the stars. She immediately thought of her mother and her father and her face turned sour. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

Placing one hand down on her thigh, as he got her attention, "Hey, are you okay? You're making a funny face."

Lucy looked back at him and smiled gently and placed her hand on his and grabbed it both of her hands and nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. You know just thinking."

Natsu nodded, rubbing his thumb against hers, "What were you thinking about?"

Lucy looked back out the window, "I was thinking about the stars." Lucy said smiling.

Natsu smiled back at her, "Yeah?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, when I was child my mother taught me all about stars."

Natsu smiled, "Cool, so if I pointed to a star you'd be able to name it?"

Lucy giggled at Natsu's enthusiasm, "Well yeah a group of them."

She noticed his face crinkle, "They're called... constel-constal..." Natsu racked his brain for the word but it didn't come to him.

Lucy laughed at his confused expression, "Constellations, they're called constellations Natsu."

Natsu nodded his head, "Hey, I knew what they were called it just didn't come to me."

Lucy laughed harder, "Sure. Sure." Natsu chuckled at her.

As soon as she had stopped laughing she realised Natsu had parked up. She looked out the window and saw greenery, "Natsu, what are we doing out here?"

Natsu smiled, "You seemed to enjoy the starts so I decided to bring us to the park."

Lucy giggled, "And what, eat our take away in the park?"

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah why not?" Lucy giggled. She watched as Natsu got out of the car and ran around to her side. With exaggerated movements he opened her door bowing and offering his hand, "Milady."

Lucy giggled and took his hand, "Thank you." Turning into his arms that were now wrapped around her waist, "Who would've known a big old' scary mafia boss like you could be so goofy."

Natsu chuckled, "Well. What is it they say? Don't judge a book by its cover." Lucy giggled and grabbed her bag of food before Natsu pulled her through the empty park, being 9:00 at night meant the whole area was empty.

Natsu and Lucy sat on the grass and ate their food. After a while they sat in the middle of the park lying on their backs. Natsu burped, "Crap. That was good."

Lucy giggled, "Yeah. That was pretty good."

Natsu sat up and pointed up, "So tell me about stars."

Lucy smiled and sat up, "What do you want to know?"

Natsu thought before looking at her genuinely curious, "What's your favourite constellation?"

Lucy smiled and looked up, "You know, I'm asked that question so much." Natsu nodded. Lucy continued, "Well, I'd have to say Aquarius."

Natsu turned to face her, "Why?"

Lucy looked back at him, "Not sure why. I guess I just have a strong feeling towards her."

Natsu nodded, "Which one is she?" he asked looking up.

Lucy looked up along with him and spotted Aquarius immediately, gesturing him towards her she made him move and turn his head in the same direction as hers. She pointed and made sure his eyes followed, "That's her. Do you see it?"

Natsu nodded, "So you learnt about this stuff with your mother?"

Yeah my mother was so into stars."

"Yeah? Were you close to your mother?"

Lucy nodded, "Well yeah, before my mother passed. Definitely."

Natsu smiled, "And if I remember correctly, you don't get along well with your father."

Lucy sighed, "I used to get along with him until I realised he was the reason for my mother's death."

Natsu knew all about this. He had known Jude Heartfillia for some time, the man had tasked him with the job of keeping an eye on his dear daughter, which Natsu had done by sending Lisanna to keep an eye. He had asked why he didn't just look out for her himself, however only got a quick explanation stating Lucy wouldn't talk to him. He wasn't given any other explanation so he brushed it aside and took the money, however once he met Lucy. He stopped taking the money, he felt he didn't want it, especially because of the way he was starting to feel towards her. Natsu wanted to know what happened, he was curious. So cautiously he asked, "What did he do to cause your mother's death. If you don't mind me asking."

Lucy frowned and thought about it for a while, "I-I Well. Okay."

Natsu sat next to her, "You don't have to tell me."

Lucy shook her head, "No, I want to tell you."

Lucy looked up to the stars, "After my mother gave birth to me, she became so weak, she struggled to do daily things like clean the kitchen or fold clothes. So, my father hired people to take care of that stuff, servants and maids. After a couple of years my mother started getting so much better but suddenly she passed away. I didn't understand how or why she died. Many years later I found out my father had given her drugs and pulled experiments on her which made it seem like she was getting better." She turned to look at Natsu with tears in her eyes and smiled sadly, "He got these drugs from some guy in Fairy Tail, that was why I got so upset when you said your name. I found files that had your father's name written in it. My father was given hush money and he took it. I will never know who it was in Fairy Tail that did this to my mother."

Natsu was taken back, she had remembered they had lost a lot of money some time ago, he immediately stopped and lowered his head, "I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy tuned fully to face him, "It's okay Natsu, I know it wasn't your fault and your father did what he needed to do to protect that person."

Natsu looked up, "Lucy I'm going to find my bastard brother and kill him."

Lucy paused, "What Natsu?"

Natsu held her face, "It was my brother. My brother killed your mother and I am going to find that fuc-"

Natsu stopped when he felt a hand cover his mouth, "Stop, I don't want that Natsu. I have come to terms with what happened and I may not have forgiven my father for the things he's done but I forgive all the other parties involved, they needed money and they did anything they could for money."

Natsu nodded but in his head, he was already thinking of ways he would get the man who ruined countless people's lives.

* * *

They had sat silently hugging each other, Natsu wiping away Lucy's tears while he himself tried to fight back his own.

Lucy had lightened the mood by talking about the stars and how she was so obsessed that the kids at school used to think she was kind of creepy. When they had got home, Lucy got in the shower and later climbed into bed snuggling into Natsu's side who had taken a hot shower some time before her, "You smell good Natsu." Lucy mumbled with a quiet voice.

Natsu chuckled and pulled the sheets over both of them, "So do you." Lucy yawned and wrapped her arm around his stomach and eventually fell asleep.

Natsu looked down at Lucy, didn't this happen the other day? He lay once again awake. Feeling guilty over Lucy once again this time due to his brother. He couldn't help but think about his brother. Natsu had received a threat from his brother on the USB his friends had found but decided not to pursue the clear danger until now of course. He knew his brother had ruined so many lives, he just didn't know Lucy was one of those affected. He sighed and looked down when Lucy sat up with sleepy eyes, one hand reaching up to touch his face, "Are you alright?" Lucy asked kissing his jaw softly.

Natsu nodded and pulled her back down, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep."

Lucy nodded and snuggled back into him, "Good night Natsu."

Natsu smiled and closed his eyes, "Goodnight."

Eventually, Natsu did fall asleep. But he was cursed with bad dreams.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 11 I hope you are liking it so far, I promise there is going to be more mafia involvement in the upcoming chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12: Don't

**Welcome back, let's get into it shall we?**

* * *

Natsu threw a letter he had gotten from his brother multiple pictures flying across the room, "GET OUT!" he shouted at the man who had passed him the note. He didn't know who it was and he didn't care, he was pissed. How could his brother send him something like this.

Slamming his hand on his desk efficiently damaging it, he cursed, "Fuck, what am I going to do?" he bent down and picked up two pictures that had fluttered down near his foot. He growled as he stared down at two photographs, the first was him and Lucy at dinner; the second was Lucy by herself. Natsu knew his past would affect people so he kept them out but Lucy found her way in. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and bent down picking up another picture he saw, it was taken when they were at dinner a week ago; then picked up another, one where they were being intimate, which time? he didn't know. He put the pictures back on his desk and sat in his chair rolling his head back. His brother had kept sending him threats ever since he had found the USB from his brother, he didn't know what to do. He felt the stress was getting to him, he needed some sort of relief.

* * *

Lucy walked into the bustling building looking around for Natsu, unable to see him she began walking to Mira who was behind the bar. Lucy had come to like this place, she visited it frequently. Natsu brought her there so that she could really see what Fairy Tail was like, so far there had been multiple fights and still she had not been deterred. Lucy had got to spend more time with her friends, they almost squealed when they saw Natsu clutching her hand and pulled her eagerly through the doors of the building.

Since her time being there she had come to learn that the people in the mafia were given jobs which they were allowed to do whenever they wanted and as long as it was completed they would get paid their money. It was always simple jobs like 'Follow the cheating husband' or 'Assassinate a scumbag', the latter slightly frightening her.

She walked up to Mira, "Hey Mira, is Natsu in his office?" Mira nodded and tried to tell her Natsu wasn't very happy but someone distracted her and she didn't get to tell Lucy. Lucy walked up the steps to Natsu's office and pushed the door open.

Upon entering she saw Natsu was standing at his window staring out, "Natsu? are you alright?"

Natsu turned around, an almost bestial look was seen in his eyes, "Hey Luce." Lucy smiled and dropped her bag on the couch nearby and hooked her arms around his neck when he came up to her and hugged her.

"He-hey" she stuttered as she felt Natsu's hot lips on her neck, "Na-ngh Natsu. What are you doing?" she tried to say as Natsu sucked and bit her neck. Natsu chuckled and felt his way up her body, Lucy met her lips with his and kissed him just as hard. She felt him reach his hands round and lift her and place her on his desk, she felt him bring his hands up from her bare calves all the way up her thigh bringing up her skirt, she looked away briefly when she noticed Natsu's creased brows.

She slowly pushed away and tried to talk, placing her hands on the sides of his face, "Natsu, are you okay? You look stressed. Let's just talk."

Natsu pulled her hands away and tried to kiss her again, "No come on Luce."

Lucy pushed him away, "Natsu, I just want to talk, what is wrong with you? It just seems like your trying to avoid my questions."

Lucy watched as Natsu growled and pushed off her, "Fine, forget it." He said scowling and walking away.

Lucy was pissed, she hadn't done anything to make him react this way but she took a deep breath, "Natsu, I asked if everything was okay. I could see that you were stressed and I didn't feel sex was the best way to sort it." She said standing up looking at his back.

Natsu turned and rolled his eyes, "I don't want to talk."

Lucy sighed and walked up to him slowly reaching for his hands which were quickly pulled away fast, "Natsu, I just want to help you deal with your stress by talking, how do you normally deal with it?"

Natsu threw his jacket off at the ground, "Sex, but you can't provide that for me, can you? So just-"

Lucy was fuming, it had finally hit her every time she sensed some sort of worry in him it would result in a night of sex. She cut him off before he could finish, "Fine, you want sex. Let's have sex." She pushed him backwards making him collapse onto the couch.

"Lu-"

"No. No, you want sex. So let's do it" She sat on top of him straddling she unbuttoned her top buttons grabbing his hands placing them on her covered breasts, "Go on, Natsu. What're you waiting for?"

Natsu pulled his hand away and tried to sit up, "Shit Luc-"

Lucy pushed him back down and unbuckled his belt, she tried to move her hand down his pants but his hand stopped her, "Lucy, STOP! I get it, I was a dick."

Lucy stopped and looked down at him getting up, she pulled down her skirt and tucked in and started to button her shirt, she spoke with a weak voice, "No, you weren't being a dick. You just don't understand what a relationship is and until you know what it is-" Lucy paused wiping her eyes, grabbing her purse and buttoning up her last few shirt buttons and opening the door, "-don't talk to me." Lucy walked out and ran down the stairs not listening to the shouts of her name.

The entire mafia watched as their boss punched the wall beside his door and slammed the door shut, it was silent in the building. No one said a word, the fear of their boss coming down and shooting them all to let out his anger had them all anchored to their seats or fleeing with claims of having a job.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her house and stormed in, she didn't understand why Natsu couldn't just talk to her. She had tried on several occasions to get him to open up by addressing his stress but he would deflect. Trying to stop thinking about Natsu she decided she would take a hot shower. She quickly ran up the stairs and got in the shower. After getting out she decided to do some writing in silence. Lucy had got so lost in her writing she didn't even realise it had gotten dark so she packed up her equipment and started to prepare dinner and climbing in to bed and slowly knocking out from exhaustion.

For a couple of days she decided she would just stay at home and do her work. Two days after her fight with Natsu, she had been working on an interview article, It was quite late into the night and she was now comfortably wearing a pair of shorts and a jumper Natsu had left at her house. Not expecting there to be a knock on the door, she cautiously opened the door and almost instantaneously slammed the door shut again when she saw it was Natsu.

She walked away trying to ignore the persistent knocking but couldn't and reluctantly opened the door, this time she was able to take in the site of Natsu. He looked sad standing with a bunch of flowers in his hand. She almost felt sorry for him, "What do you want Natsu?" Lucy said bitterly.

Natsu cringed at her reaction, "I came to apologize for my behavior earlier. I realise now what I need to do Lucy, please forgive me. I'm really sorry" Lucy sighed and felt a cold breeze so she allowed him entry, grabbing the flowers from his hand and walking to the kitchen.

She put them down on her counter noting they were pink, they were her favourite colour and she was glad he remembered that but she was so angry at him, sighing she spoke, "Natsu, I told you not to see me until you know how a relationship works."

Natsu nodded and turned her around so they were facing each other, "Luce, I do. I realise my mistake. I should've just talked to you when I was stressed and when you asked if I was okay I shouldn't have just push you aside, you're an important person, and I'm sorry I couldn't see it before but I'm new to this, I've never felt so strongly about someone before."

Lucy teared and watched as his head dropped down in shame. Lucy grabbed his face with two hands and lifted his head, "Natsu, you just have to know that I am here for you. I know you're new to this but I can't be the only one trying, okay? "

Natsu nodded, "I will Luce, I will try harder."

Lucy smiled and hugged him and shyly continued, "And I feel just as strongly towards you." Natsu chuckled.

They stood in that position for a while before they went and sat down on the sofa, "So, Natsu. What had you so worked up about in the morning?" Natsu ran his hands through his hair.

Lucy understood his hesitation, he could've just found out something related to his mafia so she added on, "You don't have to tell me exactly what it was just you know how it's making you feel."

Natsu nodded and thought for a while before talking, "Luce, I'm gonna tell you but I don't want you to freak out. I already have people on this."

Lucy nodded slowly, "Oh- Okay." Lucy watched as Natsu stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to her, hesitantly Lucy took it and read it:

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Yes I have sent you yet another letter. I can see that you are not taking my threats very seriously. Does your so called 'family' not mean anything to you? Clearly not. I noticed you have a new girlfriend, Lucy Heartfillia. I remember her mother and father, what a stupid man. Does she know? Does she know that I was the one who killed her family? Perhaps she does and she's just waiting till she catches you asleep before slitting your throat as a revenge, or she doesn't, but I guess that doesn't really matter does it. She's going to end up dead. You better watch her, because we sure as hell are._

 _-Zeref Dragneel_

Lucy's eyes were wide; she dropped the letter into her lap and looked up, "Does this mean they're watching me?" Lucy asked looking around her house suspiciously.

Natsu put his hand back in his pocket and pulled out a couple of pictures and handed them to her.

Lucy took them and looked through them gasping, "Natsu, what the fuck. These are." She stopped talking when she realised she had no words.

Natsu took the pictures away stuffing them in his pocket to stop her from freaking out too much, "Luce, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone in my family."

Lucy nodded and hugged him, "I'm scared Natsu."

Natsu nodded, "I know, but I promise nothing will happen. You trust me right?" Lucy pushed him so they were lying down.

"Of course I trust you."

Natsu kissed her head. They stay laid down on the sofa Natsu looked down at her, "Are you wearing my jumper?" Lucy nodded. He chuckled and she giggled, the two of them slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 12. Natsu and Lucy had their first fight and got back together.**

 **I'll be honest if this doesn't seem realistic it's because I don't know much about relationships. Awkward... I know. :|**


	13. Chapter 13: His anger

**This chapter contains an almost rape scene so if you don't like things like that maybe don't read it.**

 **But anyway, enjoyy.**

* * *

A loud crash sounded from upstairs, Lucy turned in her chair, stopped writing and switched off her music. "That was weird." the noise had to be extremely loud in order for her to have heard it. "What was that?" Lucy said to herself and stood up thinking maybe a box fell down. Once she got upstairs she looked into each room but noticed nothing wrong which confused her because she clearly heard something. She was getting scared now, it made sense it had been a week since she found out about someone stalking her and Natsu had stayed with her as much as he could but Lucy decided he would be good to go to his office, walking into her bedroom she shouted out, "Hello?" She sighed and walked past her bathroom thinking maybe she was imagining the sound but she realised there was something on the floor. Stepping back she pushed the door open and realised there was shampoo spilt on the floor she grabbed a tissue and towel and cleaned it up. At first she thought the wind had pushed it but when she looked up she realised the window wasn't open. Her heart started beating faster, someone can't have gotten inside her house right? Especially on the second floor. Shaking her head she stood up and decided she would call someone just so she didn't feel so scared in her house alone.

She walked downstairs and walked back to her desk, she looked down at her desk and couldn't find her phone. She remembers very clearly leaving her phone on the desk. She turned around quickly when she heard her floorboards creak, there was nobody there. She knew better than trying to investigate so she decided she would just leave the house and return with someone with more man power than her. So she rushed over to grab her keys but they weren't there. Lucy knew there was someone in her house so she ran to open the door but was stopped when she heard someone chuckle and felt a large circular object be pushed into the small of her back Lucy gasped, "I wouldn't leave if I were you honey. Turn around slowly." Lucy did as told not wanting to be shot. When she turned she saw a blonde haired man with a sinister smile adorning his face. He reached his hand up, the one without a gun and held her chin with his fingers, "Heh you're even hotter up close"

Lucy grimaced at this and pulled her face back out of his grasp, "What the fuck do you want with me?" she asked.

He put his gun down and pulled her arm forward with a strong grip, "You know, I don't have to be back with you for an hour and you look like you'd be a good lay" without answering her question he grabbed her face roughly this time, pulled her to her sofa and pushed her on it.

Lucy screamed, "GET OFF ME!" and pushed against him now that he didn't have his gun in hand but the man had a strong grip and Lucy was stuck struggling against him her head avoiding his at all costs.

The man grumbled, "Just stay fucking still." Lucy tried to scream but the man had shoved his hands in front of her mouth to stop her from doing so. She suddenly felt the weight was pulled off of her and the hand was gone. She heard swearing, shouting and felt delicate arms wrap around her in a comforting manor.

* * *

Natsu sat in the front of his car listening as his friends argued in the back rolling his eyes when he heard Gray whimper when Juvia smacked him for trying to touch her ass to which he denied he did. However they all shut up (all being Juvia, Levy, Gray and Gajeel) when Natsu shouted at them and threatened to pull over and shoot them in the head and throw them over a bridge.

The second he walked into Lucy's house he saw red, the bastard Jackal was hurting Lucy. The next thing Natsu knew he was on top of the blonde man punching him one after another not allowing Jackal one in, he soon felt himself being pulled off the limp man beneath him. He looked up and saw Lucy being consoled by Juvia and Levy, he went up to her and held her face in his hands and wiped a tear from her face, "Luce did he hurt you? Touch you? because I swear I'll kill the bastard."

Lucy shook her head, "No, you got here before he got any further."

Natsu sighed in relief and hugged her. She abruptly got up and ran upstairs to her room Natsu followed her to her bathroom where she knelt down and let out all her insides Natsu came behind her and held up her hair while rubbing her back, "You alright?" Natsu asked offering her water after she had stopped vomiting.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I just couldn't hold it in."

He watched as Lucy stood up and turned on the shower, "I need a shower." Natsu nodded and closed the door.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked down the stairs. He watched as his friends stood looking at him, "Is Lucy okay?" Levy asked from next to Gajeel who had his back to him facing Jackal who was beginning to stir.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah she's alright. She's in the bathroom. You girls should probably wait for her in her bedroom and don't come out till one of us come get you okay?"

The girls nodded already knowing where it would be going, Juvia stood up and kissed Gray on his cheek and whispered, "Please don't let them get too out of control. Remember that man's information is still valuable and you know how that would go if he killed him."

Gray nodded and lightly guided her away towards the stairs, "Yeah, of course and no matter how much she asks don't let her down here okay?" Juvia nodded and walked upstairs joining Levy in Lucy's bedroom.

Gray walked back into the living room and watched as Jackal chuckled to himself and looked up, "What? Sent out your bitches di-" he was interrupted by a hit in the face.

Laughing he spit out blood on to the floor, "Don't call them bitches, you dick." Gajeel grumbled out walking back after the hit he served.

Jackal cackled, "That's all they are at the end of the day aren't they?"

Gray put his hand in front of Gajeel to stop him from beating the shit out of Jackal.

Natsu stepped forward and bent at eye level with Jackal, "Cut the shit Jackal. We all know you had a girl. I heard she cheated on you and you cried."

Jackal snarled and looked away, "Bullshit, that never fucking happened."

Natsu laughed and stood up, "Yeah go ahead and tell yourself that." He walked over to a door near the backdoor, "Where is Zeref?" Natsu asked opening the door he realised it was the basement, when he got no answer he turned and walked forward stabbing a knife into Jackals thigh making him yell, "FUCK!" in surprise and pain.

Gray and Gajeel looked at each other never having seen this approach from Natsu. Natsu growled out, "I'm not fucking around Jackal. Where is he?" Once again no response, Natsu sighed and twisted the knife in his thigh making Jackal yell even louder.

Gajeel stepped forward, "Jesus, Natsu. He's gonna pass out at this rate." Natsu sharply pulled out the knife and listened as Jackal breathed even harder.

Natsu turned around and passed the knife to Gray, "But he didn't did he?" Gray sighed, he knew how personal it was getting for Natsu.

Natsu turned around, "Jackal, look we grew up together. I know you, I don't really want to hurt you anymore than I have. Just tell me where I can find my brother."

He watched as Jackal looked up and opened his mouth, "Fuck you." and spit at Natsu.

Natsu barely stepped back and it hit his shoe, growling once more he picked up the man off the chair and dragged him over to the basement door and threw him down the few steps that were there, "SCUM! I tried to be fucking nice and you spit in my face. Fuck you Jackal." and kicked the door shut locking it.

Gajeel and Gray ran over, Gray pushed Natsu, "What the fuck man, he could fucking die from blood loss."

Natsu pushed passed him, "Good, let him."

Gray pulled him back, "We need him Natsu. As much as you hate him, we need this information from him."

Natsu sat down and as if the idea had only just dawned on him he sighed, "Fuck, sorry. I'm just stressed." He stood up and looked at the blood that had pooled on the chair and floor, "Can someone clean that up." quickly unbuttoned his shirt and left it in the sink after washing his hands. He walked upstairs and to Lucy's room, he opened it and saw Lucy was sitting on her bed showing the others something she had written. Juvia looked up, "I need you two help those two doofuses downstairs." They nodded and quickly left.

Lucy closed the book she had in her hand, "Is everything okay? Juvia refused to let me come downstairs and see you."

Natsu nodded and walked over to a cupboard looking for a spare shirt Lucy had put away, "Yeah, I just didn't want you to see that bastard again."

Lucy stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu turned and pulled her closer to him and kissed her head, "For what?"

Lucy took in a shaky breath, "For helping me, I-I was scared and so-"

Natsu interrupted by lifting her chin, "You don't need to be scared anymore, I'm here."

Lucy nodded and hugged him, she then looked up and hooked her arms around his neck, she reached up and ran a rand through his hair, "You know, I don't think I've ever told you how much I love your hair."

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder, "Don't worry I can tell from all the hair pulling when we have sex how much you love it."

Lucy gasped and lightly hit his shoulder. He chuckled and looked down at her large brown eyes while Lucy stared into his onyx ones and spoke a couple of words he never thought he'd say "I love you." Lucy's eyes widened.

Natsu looked down at her, "I realised why I've gotten so mad when anyone even looks at you funny, Luce. I think I love you."

Lucy smiled with endearment and stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips softly against his to which Natsu reciprocated. When they parted Lucy spoke with bright eyes, "Natsu, I love you too." His heart, fluttered? That was odd, that never happened before.

Natsu pushed his lip onto hers and picked her up, her lips latching onto his with just as much passion. Her arms pulled at his hair as he dropped her onto the bed, his lips found her neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. Lucy moaned loudly when Natsu warm hands found their way to her uncovered stomach. Sitting up slightly she pulled her tank top off and rubbed her hands down Natsu's bare chest kissing him sweetly. Natsu pushed Lucy back his hands holding onto her thigh kissing her soft lips. He lifted his hands to her shoulders and ran them down her arms making her bra straps fall down, he let go of her lips and kissed and bit down her cleavage making her moan. Just as his hands reached around to unclasp her bra the door opened making Lucy squeal out of surprise and held her arms up to cover herself. Natsu sat up and turned to see a blushing Levy with her mouth uttering apologies standing with a green faced Gajeel who was nervously swearing already knowing Natsu would be pissed. Natsu picked up Lucy's tank top and passed it to her before standing up and walking up to the door with his arms crossed. He noticed Levy had walked away blushing, Natsu stared at Gajeel who had walked out of the room, "What Gajeel?"

Gajeel looked at him clearing his throat, "um- Juvia said we should give Jackal medical help."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm not doing it."

Gajeel nodded, "Who will, none of the girls know what to do."

"I'll do it."

Natsu turned around to see Lucy stand behind him.

Natsu shook his head, "No."

Lucy crossed her arms, "Natsu, I know you can't get anyone right now. Right? And no one knows how to help him, but I do. And from the sounds I heard he needs it."

Natsu sighed closing the door on Gajeel. "Luce, I stabbed him in the thigh, and he tried to rape you."

Lucy sighed, "I know but I am not letting someone, no matter who it is, die in my house." Natsu groaned.

* * *

 **Kind of an odd time to admit they love each other, I know, but I felt like it fit. Hope you enjoyed it, till next week.**


	14. Chapter 14: Just don't like him

"Listen, how do you even know how to do that?" She heard Natsu say from behind her back.

Lucy bit her lip, "Uhm- I was camping with my friends and one of them got a stick through their leg. I helped fix them up." turning around she hoped he would believe the lie she told.

Natsu sighed, "Fine. but remember, he basically has a hole through his leg."

Lucy got what she needed and walked downstairs. She looked in her kitchen and saw her friends trying to clean the floor of blood. The two other men slowly pulling out a limping man from her basement. "You put him in my basement?" Lucy asked, slightly pissed and hoped none of her stuff got meddled with.

Natsu cringed, "Shit. That was my bad."

Lucy sighed and watched as the man, now seated on her chair, floated in and out of consciousness, "Ew, my chair is ruined." Lucy complained and looked at the wound, she saw someone had tied something around his thigh to stop the bleeding.

She sighed and reached into her bag but stopped abruptly when she heard the door opening, she looked up and noticed Gray, Gajeel and Natsu had reached for a weapon. She stood up immediately when she saw there was more than one person she recognised, "Put your guns down. I know them!" standing up she ran over to the biggest man and hugged him, "Capricorn!"

She felt strong arms wrap around her, "Miss Lucy, are you okay?"

She heard a small voice, "Sorry for disturbing you now, but I had a feeling you were stressed."

Lucy pulled away from Capricorn and looked at a timid pink haired girl and hugged her, "Aries, I missed you."

She looked at Juvia who gasped from behind her so she pulled away to see what was wrong, "Leo?" she heard her say.

Then heard, "Crap"

She looked behind Capricorn, "Loke!" and hugged him.

"Hello Princess." Loke responded returning the hug.

She heard sighing from behind her, "What the fuck is going on."

Before she could respond Gajeel interrupted her, "Yeah, why is the kitty cat here? And why are you calling him Loke?"

She walked forward and pushed the gun Natsu had in his hand down, "Natsu. Uhm remember when I told you I had people who could find things out."

Natsu nodded, "Well, this is them." she finished pointing to them. And then turned to Gajeel, "His real name is Loke." to which Gajeel made a face of confusion.

"Ouch boss, shit that hurt."

Lucy turned to see Natsu with his arms crossed and Loke holding his face, "Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged, "I hate that bastard." Lucy sighed.

"Miss Lucy, I see now that you are in need of help." Capricorn said.

Lucy waved her hands, "Oh no. I've got it."

Loke looked at Jackal, "He has a hole in his thigh."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I've dealt with this before. Remember when you came home with that knife stuck in your leg?"

Capricorn chuckled, "Yes, but you only helped." and walked over to her.

"No, I did a lot."

Loke shook his head, "Um, No. You handed Aries stuff while she dealt with it."

Natsu held his head in his arms and sighed, "What is going on?"

Lucy turned, "Natsu, they're not listening"

Natsu picked up his gun and Lucy squealed, "Don't do that!"

Natsu scratched his head, "Fine"

Lucy sighed and began to argue again. Natsu allowing it to happen, finding Lucy's hair much more important, while Gray, Gajeel, Juvia and Levy watched in confusion.

After a lot of arguing Lucy was told to sit down while Aries worked on Jackals wound. Natsu was now standing in front of Jackal with his arms crossed, "Jackal, come on. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Just tell us where he is."

Jackal spit blood on the ground after having being punched in the face by Gray, "Fuck you."

Natsu sighed, "This isn't working." He grabbed for his knife, picking it up he waved it so close to Jackals privates he flinched back,

"Fine."

Natsu sighed in relief, "Finally. Where can we find him?" Jackal looked up and told them.

After Jackal confessed, Natsu made Gajeel and Gray take him to Fairy Tail, where Jackal would be able to get help. Natsu decided to keep him until his brother was dealt with. He sent everybody home after they had cleaned up the mess Lucy was complaining about. They all left without issue except for Lucy's friends. He took a quick shower and finally clothed himself. He walked into the living room where he found Lucy hugging the woman she came to learn was Aries, she was a shy woman who seemed to apologise for almost anything even if it wasn't her fault. On the other side of Lucy a rather large older man who he found was Capricorn was sat next to her, this man was almost like an uncle to her always teasing her but always protecting her. He looked up and noticed Leo or Loke as he now came to learn was his real name who was standing watching lovingly, he hated the dick but realised they were like brother and sister.

Clearing his throat he made himself apparent to the rest of the room. Lucy stood up, "Natsu, finally. I was wondering when you would come back." she walked over and pulled him towards her friends, "I want you to get to know Capricorn and Aries"

He heard a gasp from Loke, "What about me Princess?" he said in mock sadness.

Sitting far back he allowed Lucy to sit on him, he watched as she giggled like a little child, "Natsu already knows you"

Wrapping his arms around her he chuckled, "I didn't realise you were such a little child."

Lucy pouted, "I'm just excited. I haven't seen them in a long time."

Natsu sat up and joined in the conversation, they talked about different things. He came to learn Capricorn had served in the army and he realised he very much liked him. Aries was once a nurse that's how she knew how to help Jackal but she didn't speak much so he didn't get to find anything else. Now Loke. You see, Natsu already knew a lot about him and he really just didn't like him, he didn't know why but he just didn't.

They had finally left and he and Lucy were sitting on his sofa. Lucy was lying down with her legs on Natsu's thighs quietly looking at the ceiling.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and ran his hand on her bare leg getting her attention, "Hey, you alright?"

Lucy looked at Natsu and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Natsu sat up and turned to look at her better, "Yeah?"

Lucy nodded, "What are you thinking about?"

Lucy grabbed his hand and fiddled with his fingers, "Well, so much happened today." Natsu nodded and let her continue, "I was just wondering, well what's going to happen with your brother? Are you gonna go talk to him? Or wh-"

Lucy stopped when she heard a chuckle, "Luce, don't worry. Okay?" Natsu rested his head on the back of the sofa, "I'm gonna see him."

Lucy sat up, "Really?"

Natsu looked up, "Yeah, he clearly wants to see me."

"Yeah?"

Natsu nodded, "Well enough about that."

Lucy smiled cheekily, "You know." she spoke in a sultry voice and sat in Natsu's lap continuing, "we didn't get to finish what we started before."

Natsu chuckled putting his hands on her hips he reached forward and whispered in her ear, "No, we didn't. Did we?"

Lucy moaned and rolled her hips when Natsu started to kiss and suck at her soft spot, "Nngh- Natsu."

Natsu growled, "Agh Luce you're so hot." he said bucking his hips causing her to moan once again. Kissing down her cleavage, Lucy lifted her arms allowing him to pull off Lucy's top. They touched and felt, Natsu's shirt coming off as well as his trousers. Lucy's black lace bra and shorts soon joining.

Just as Natsu's hands went to pull off Lucy's black lace underwear the door slammed open making Lucy scream bloody murder and Natsu swearing as he was thrown off of Lucy and replaced with a blanket. Natsu looked up to see who had _once again_ interrupted them, he saw a blushing Erza and an extremely red Jellal who was trying very hard to keep himself together.

Natsu growled, "What the fuck!?" He shouted out angrily and then looked up as if talking to a higher being, "All I want is to have sex with my girl!" He shouted angrily causing Lucy to squeal, he then looked back to Erza and Jellal, "Go to the kitchen and fuckin' wait there." They both timidly shuffled their way to the kitchen.

He turned to look at Lucy who had her whole body and head covered by the furry blanket. Natsu stood up and grabbed his own trousers, "They're not looking." He watched as Lucy peeked her head from the blanket, her scruffy blonde hair and red face now visible. She quickly stood up with the blanket wrapped around herself and grabbed her clothes running to her bedroom.

Natsu put on his shirt and walked to the kitchen. He saw Erza covering her face, "Alright, Why the fuck did you have to come now?"

Erza blushed, "I wanted to see Lucy. I heard about what happened."

He looked at Jellal, "I swear I tried to fucking stop her, I tried. She threatened to-" He shut up when he saw Erza glaring.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Erza, you can go and see her in her room." Erza went off to Lucy's room.

Once Natsu saw Erza had gone he turned back to Jellal, "What happened?" He said while walking forward and crossing his arms smiling sneakily.

Jellal looked around to make sure Erza wasn't around, "Shit man. It was fucking horrible, I tried to stop her so I took away the keys and when I refused to drive her she grabbed a knife and told me she'd chop off my fucking dick. Dude. I'm traumatised." Natsu hissed as if he felt Jellals pain. They then got into small talk.

* * *

Erza once again barged in through the doors. This time, however, Lucy was now fully clothed and about to walk out, "OH- Erza! You scared me!"

Erza ignored this and immediately attacked her, searching her body for any wounds, "Lucy, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Erza asked worriedly while Lucy squealed, "ERZA! I'm fine. Let go of me."

Erza finally let go of Lucy which soon led to many questions to which Lucy attempted to convince Erza she was okay. The odd couple soon left leaving an exhausted Lucy and an annoyed Natsu. The two now lay down together after having taking showers and climbing into bed. Lucy had her head stuffed into Natsu's warm chest while Natsu had his arms wrapped around her, "I'm so tired." Lucy moaned out.

Natsu nodded, "Erza, _is_ tiring."

Lucy nodded. Lucy looked up at Natsu, "I'm sorry we kept getting interrupted today."

Natsu chuckled, "It's alright, wasn't exactly your fault."

Lucy giggled, "I really wanted to as well. Trust me." Natsu laughed. Lucy sat up quickly and looked at him, "Don't worry though, you're taking a day off tomorrow right?" Natsu raised a brow and nodded hesitantly, "Well, we can make up for that tomorrow can't we?" and gave him a soft kiss before lying back down, closing her eyes and smiling cheekily.

Natsu chuckled and kissed her head before mumbling, "Well then, I better get my sleep." causing Lucy to burst out laughing, Natsu soon joining in.

* * *

 **How was that? So yes, the people who found out ANYTHING for Lucy _are_ in fact Lucy's spirits. Yes they _did_ once again get interrupted. And no, there won't be a chapter on Natsu and Lucy's fun day because I can't write that kinda stuff but I imagine it would be kinky. **


	15. Chapter 15: Unwelcome

**I'm sorry about this chapter... I'm not happy with it. I was kinda stuck and this was the best I could do.**

* * *

Lucy sat in Natsu's lap protesting, "Natsu, please let me go."

Natsu shook his head and continued working, writing something down, "I refuse."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Natsu, nothing is going to happen to me. I'll stay here I promise, I don't need to be guarded twenty-four seven."

Natsu sighed, "Luuuce."

Lucy turned to look at him and mocked him, "Natsuuu."

Natsu rolled his eyes and finally gave in letting her go allowing Lucy to stand up and stretched, she looked in a mirror and took in her appearance. She had been forced to wear all black clothing by Natsu who had told her, _'You'll blend in better.'_ She brushed down her black jeans and fixed her slightly see through black blouse quite pleased her black lace bra had still kept her breasts covered even during her struggle against Natsu. She was glad she didn't have to go into work especially after the two busy days she had previously, the first being filled with violence and the second not so much. She looked closer at her neck and saw the many love bites Natsu had decorated her neck and honestly her whole body with.

She then turned to the door as a knock sounded out, after Natsu allowed it to, the door opened revealing Gray. Lucy smiled finally glad she had a visitor. Taking a seat on the sofa she watched as Natsu looked up to see the man put down a couple of pictures. She couldn't see the pictures but she understood the conversation, "Jackal's info is legit." Natsu looked down and picked up the picture and breathed out hard and told Gray he could leave. On his way out Gray said a quick goodbye.

Lucy stood up and walked over to Natsu leaning over his shoulder to see the picture, she saw a man with black hair with a phone in hand and an angry expression.

Lucy looked at him, "Is that your brother?" she asked and suddenly felt a face softly land on her stomach and warm hands wrap around her waist. "Natsu? What's wrong?" and placed her hands on his head sifting her hands through his soft hair.

"I don't know what to do." Lucy somehow understood from Natsu's muffled voice.

Pulling his head up and sitting in his lap, "Natsu, of course you do."

Natsu lay his head back and sighed, "I don't."

Lucy turned to look at him moving so she was straddling him pulling his head down to make eye contact with him, "Natsu. Just think, you do know. You know what you wanna do."

Natsu closed his eyes and opened them almost just as fast as if he'd just had a revelation, "Thank you Luce, I know what to do." and kissed her cheek.

Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I told you, you knew what to do."

Natsu smiled, "Of course, you're always right Luce."

Lucy giggled and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, "Obviously."

This gave him an opportunity to place a soft kiss on her exposed neck. Lucy moaned when he bit lightly, "Natsu- Ngh, stop. We can't"

Natsu chuckled and kissed up her neck and whispered into her ear while reaching one hand down her hips onto her thighs, "That's not what your body is saying." Lucy gasped when she realised she was now rolling her hips against his.

Lucy turned to look at him and secured her hands in his hair while he pushed his lips onto hers almost giving in but almost immediately pulling away, "Natsuu" almost whining, "I'm still so sore." but leaned into his wandering hand now placed firmly squeezing her ass, and finally giving in to Natsu's seduction she kissed his now pink lips, pink due to her soft pink lipstick. Groaning as Lucy pulled his hair when he felt up her shirt.

Almost like he heard someone coming he pulled away from Lucy and grumbled. Lucy took her hands out of his hair and ran them down his chest, "Are you alright?" Lucy got her answer when she heard a knock on the door and smiled, "How did you know tha-" she was interrupted when Natsu pecked her lips.

"I'm magic." This caused her to laugh, Natsu soon joined in.

The door finally opened, "Oh my, I didn't mean to-"

Lucy got off Natsu and interrupted Mira, "Don't worry Mira we weren't..."

Natsu stood up when he noticed a small child crawling in and heard a soft voice, "Mama" Mira bent down and picked up Wyatt while Laxus came walking behind crossing his arms, "He's a fast one."

Wyatt laughed and touched Laxus's face, "Dadaa"

Lucy smiled sweetly, "Awh, that is so sweet, how old is he?" She said while she and Natsu walked towards the small family.

Natsu took the child in his arms, "He's turning one soon right?"

Mira nodded, "Yup, in 3 months." Lucy cooed at the infant who in turn laughed.

After a while of chatting Laxus noticed Wyatt dozing off and took this as a chance to bring up why he had asked Mira to knock in the first place, after Natsu had handed Wyatt back to Mira. Lucy decided to leave when she realised they were going to talk business and she wasn't quite interested in hearing about it. So she walked downstairs and joined her friends who she was very glad to see.

"Fuck!" Lucy came walking around the corner when she heard the sharp swear, she turned her head and saw her sweating half naked boyfriend laughing at a black haired man holding his face,

"Fuck you! That was a cheap shot!" Gray shouted out.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was checking out my girl when we're sparring" Natsu responded.

Lucy smiled when Natsu made eye contact with her and winked but immediately gasped when he earned a blow to the stomach, "Shit." and bent over.

Lucy jogged over and bent over to help Natsu, "Awh, Natsu. Are you alright."

Natsu nodded and stood back up showing off his middle finger to the laughing Gray, "Hey, I'm not the one checking out my gir-"

Natsu stopped him, "Yeah, yeah. Fuck you."

Lucy frowned at Gray, "That was so mean Gray."

Gray held his hands up and pointed at Natsu, "Bastard started it."

Lucy crossed her arms, "He was just joking around." Natsu grabbed around her waist and kissed her neck, "Get off me, you're all sweaty."

Natsu chuckled and whispered in her ear, "You didn't mind yesterday." Blushing madly she swatted at him making Gray laugh.

Natsu scowled, "I'm gonna punch you again."

Gray laughed and Lucy spoke, "No, I'm gonna punch _you_ Natsu."

Natsu stood back and looked at her confused, "Stop touching my ass." Lucy said turning around crossing her arms angrily.

Natsu chuckled, "What can I say. I can't stay away." trying to wrap his arms around her to tough her ass again failing to do so when Lucy grabbed his hand and glared.

"I'm serious Natsu, if you do that again I'm gonna punch you."

Natsu chuckled, "You were on my side before, what happened?"

Lucy walked up to his face, "When you started groping my ass."

Natsu crossed his arms and brought his face closer to hers the two of them now having a stare off, "Besides, you wouldn't be able to take me."

Lucy gasped and smirked, "Natsu Dragneel. I'm hurt, but you underestimate me." and leaned up nipping at his neck and surprising him by shoving him to the ground straddling him laughing when he made a sound of 'oof'.

Natsu chuckled and held her hips, "Well shit, I was wrong." She giggled and pulled his travelling hands off her hips and interlocked their fingers.

"I told you."

A laugh sounded out from behind them, "Natsu got floored by bunny-girl." Gajeel laughed out.

Lucy hated the name Gajeel had given her, bunny-girl was probably the worst and most embarrassing name she could have. She hated remembering her Halloween last year. She remembered she was forced to dress as a bunny and she had ended up getting absolutely drunk, this resulting in embarrassing photos which Gajeel had managed to find in one of Levy's photo album and had brought it to Fairy Tail. He then proceeded to call her bunny-girl. She heard his heavy footsteps walk out.

Lucy shuffled back on Natsu making him groan and Lucy bite her lip in seduction, believing they were alone she let go of his hands freeing them to wander her body, starting at her waist he let them travel down to her hips and landing on her round ass. Leaning her hands down onto his bare chest she bent over as she aimed to give him a quick peck but felt Natsu's tongue dart out immediately gaining dominance. Lucy moaned into the kiss as his thumbs found their way at the waistband of her jeans, they heard someone clear their throat, "God, it's like I'm watching a porno." a drunken voice spoke up.

Lucy pulled away and looked behind her to see a brown haired woman drinking and watching them. From beneath her Natsu groaned and sat up with his hand now back on her hips, "Cana, were you watching us the whole time?"

Cana cackled, "Yup, start till end. Groan till moan."

Lucy blushed and moved to get up but found Natsu's strong hold keeping her down, confused she looked back at Natsu, he slightly smirked but kept a straight face and that was when she felt his boner, she realised if she got up now his boner would be clear considering he only had a pair of basketball shorts on. Natsu glared at Cana, "You know,you are such a creep." making her laugh.

When Natsu and Lucy got home they ate dinner and were now watching T.V. They eventually had been able to complete their two attempts later when Lucy complained Natsu had rubbed her sweaty smell on her claiming they both needed a shower. They sat in comfort when Lucy remembered she wanted to ask him something, "Hey Natsu. So, what are you gonna do about your brother?"

Natsu looked at her, "Well, I talked to Laxus and got his advice. I'm gonna go talk to him and we'll see where it goes from there."

"When are you gonna go talk to him?"

Natsu thought about it, "I was thinking at the end of this week."

"Are you going alone?"

Natsu nodded, "Yup, I've got to do this alone." Lucy nodded and laid back down on his chest slowly drifting to sleep.

Natsu realised Lucy had fallen asleep so he carefully picked her up noting the T.V was still on, he decided he would come back and switch it off afterwards. Carefully, he carried her up the stairs and quickly kissed her head when she hooked her arms around his neck. Once he made sure she was settled in bed and not moaning about the loss of her heat source, he made his way down the stairs turning off the lights he passed on the way down. Approaching the T.V he felt something was off, he tried to ignore it though and switched off the T.V, the only light source being the light from outside. He turned to walk upstairs but paused when he felt a presence behind him, turning around he saw the man he came to hate, "Hello brother." the figure spoke a smug tone clear in his voice. The hood the man was wearing fell revealing his dark black hair.

Natsu tensed seeing the man he wasn't yet prepared to see, "Zeref."

* * *

 **Duh Duh DUUUUHHH. OMD Zeref is here! What is gonna happen? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed you enjoyed that chapter. There is gonna be a tense... chat? in the next chapter so get exciteddd.**


	16. Chapter 16: My dear brother

_A tired seven-year-old Natsu woke up to the sound of shuffling from beside him somewhere, opening his small groggy eyes he watched as his older brother dug through a box he had previously hid under the younger boy's bed. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked, "Zeref? What are you doing? What time is it?" looking at his digital Lego clock he had gotten from his birthday, he saw it read '4:00', "Zeref?" he asked again when he got no reply from said man._

 _He sat up and soon saw a black tuft of hair pop up with a sinister look on his face, "Hey, Natsu. Do you wanna help me out with something?"_

 _Natsu smiled and nodded eagerly not really having had the chance to hang out with his brother very much now that he had put locks on his door. Zeref stood up and took the large brown leather briefcase in his hand and pulled Natsu's little ones in his other. His tiny warm feet almost stung as they landed safely on the cold hard wood floor, he took his older brothers larger hands with his smaller ones and let himself be led out of the comfort of his room._

 _As they left they boys small room, they crept quietly down the empty hallway and approached a door bolted with several locks. Natsu smiled excitedly, he hadn't been in his brother's room since Mavis left. Zeref let go of the excited boys hand and unlocked the first lock, pulling a key from around his neck he unlocked the next which was quickly followed by the third, a password needing to be entered. When the locks were all undone Zeref pushed the door open fully allowing Natsu to see the new changes in his room. Walking in he noticed there was now a strange blue light emitted from a lamp somewhere off to the corner, a large table with many glass bottles and flasks with tubes and wires now replace the large bed that once belonged there. Looking over to the side he saw the desk was littered with papers and files, ripped and scrunched up pieces of paper remained untouched around the overflowing bin. Natsu looked up and saw the book shelf his brother would grab a book from and read to him however it was now filled with oddly shaped jars with weird substances. He didn't recognise his brothers room anymore, what had happened. Sure, the last time he had come here was with Mavis and he had noticed there were more papers and some vials but since she stopped coming he was always denied entry, always being told 'I'm busy' or 'I don't have time'. He missed his brother and he was more than chuffed to be even talking to him._

 _"Zeref, what are we doing? Are you going to read to me?" Natsu asked curiously walking up to the jars reaching to touch it._

 _He was suddenly pulled back by cold, un-nerving, wrinkly fingers, "Don't touch that!" He shouted slightly frightening the small child who pulled away from the sharp contact, he frowned and slightly moved away._

 _He watched as Zeref placed his briefcase on the floor pointing to the desk chair beside him. Natsu said nothing and silently climbed onto the black chair. Natsu looked around his brother's larger body as he dug through a shelf clearly looking for something. Natsu scratched his head confused, 'where are the picture frames of them!' he cleared his throat, "Where is the picture."_

 _Zeref turned around sharply and sighed, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Natsu pointed at a wall he remembered to have a picture, "The one with Mavis."_

 _He watched as Zeref paused and growled, "I took it down." and turned back around._

 _Natsu scratched his head and swung around slowly now becoming bored watching Zeref mess with something that look similar to a needle, "When is Mavis coming back?"_

 _Zeref dropped the tube he held and swivelled around quickly bringing his hands around his arms squeezing Natsu tightly almost painfully, "OW!" Natsu exclaimed as the feeling of Zeref's fingers griping him tightly began hurting._

 _"SHUT up about Mavis, she's never coming back. She left." He finally let go and Natsu whined rubbing his arms which were now adorning furious red marks. Zeref went to the shelf grabbing a weird coloured vial from the top. Natsu now realised the tube Zeref had been holding earlier_ was _a needle._

 _Natsu wanted to leave now, he didn't want to hang out with Zeref anymore, "Zeref I want to leave." getting up he quickly walked up to the door handle and twisted it, but it didn't open. He tried again, twisting harder and pulling at the same time, his breathing becoming more ragged, "Zeref, I want to go."_

 _He heard no response but felt himself being pulled back, he started crying. he didn't want to be there anymore. Why was his brother doing this? He started to pull and shove the hands off him, "Let go of me!" Natsu started shouting tears dripping down his face. When he failed at this he screamed and kicked, he could hear shouts of, 'shut up!' and loud bangs on the door. He wasn't listening however, he was too busy pushing the sixteen-year-old off of him._

 _Zeref put his skinny fingers around Natsu's neck pushing him to the floor, "SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!" he shoved the needle closer to the top of Natsu's arm, the closer it came the more he started crying, before he knew it he felt a sharp pain across his neck and he was passing out._

He unconsciously touched his neck from the memory, looking up he saw the sinister smile from his memories again. He dropped his hand back down, clenching them by his side. "Get out." he said in a dark voice.

Zeref chuckled, "You want me to leave so soon, oh but I only just got here."

Natsu growled, "Yea' you fucker, I want you out." and walked closer to him slowly. Natsu didn't think he would be so angry when he saw his brother but he was.

Zeref laughed again, "Now, now. I don't believe that's how you treat guests." Natsu growled when he stepped forward. "Come on I just want to talk."

Natsu shook his head, "I want you out." Zeref frowned and brought out a gun. Natsu laughed, "You think I'm scared of that?"

Zeref was the one who laughed now, "Oh no but I'm sure your little girlfriend upstairs will be"

Natsu's face dropped into a scowl, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Zeref cocked the gun when Natsu moved to the stairs, "Don't worry, my friend has a close eye on her." Natsu cursed, "Move and I'll tell him to shoot her."

Natsu sat down, "What the fuck do you want with Lucy."

Zeref laughed and sat across from him, "Oh, she's just some incentive and you're not curious as to what I want with you?"

Natsu looked at him, "You want to kill me."

Zeref nodded impressively, "Well, would you look at that? You're absolutely correct."

Natsu sighed and growled, "Let Lucy go and just get it over with."

Zeref laughed, "No. I'm gonna kill her too."

Natsu stood up, "I swear if you touch a hair on her he-"

Zeref shoved him back, "Sit. The fuck back down."

Natsu complied, "What do you want with her."

Zeref thought for a while, "I thought I would just, you know, keep her and let the boys have something pretty to look at. But now, I think I might just make you watch as I slowly cut her into tiny pieces."

Natsu growled again, "Why are you doing this?"

Zeref scowled, "My future was fucked because of you."

Natsu shook his head, "You did that to yourself, Zeref. You had the chance to change when Mavis found you out."

Zeref stood up in fury, "AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND OUT. SHE WOULDN'T HAVE, IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!"

Natsu was silent, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Zeref scowled, "She only found out because you led her to my room."

Natsu scrunched his face up in confusion, "What?"

Zeref scoffed, "You don't even remember", he paused and sat back down laughing, "She was in the house but you didn't tell me. You opened the door and I didn't have time to hide my things. She saw it all and freaked. You know she walked away from me. And I called and texted her, I told her I would change. For her. But I got no response back. It's your fault she saw all of it, it's your fault she disappeared and left me that day."

Natsu frowned and scowled, "I was seven, Zeref. I didn't know any better!"

Zeref stood up grabbing a pocket knife and lurched forward holding it to the space where he already had a small scar and pushed it in causing a bead of blood to roll down Natsu's neck causing his to hiss out in pain, "You know, I don't think I left a big enough scar that day." Zeref dragged the knife across his neck, Natsu grunting in pain. Once Zeref pulled the knife away Natsu's hands replaced it, crimson blood slipping through the cracks of his fingers. Zeref cackled.

He swallowed and tried to speak but heard a soft voice speak out from the stairs, "Natsu?" He looked up to see Lucy rounding the corner and gasping, "Oh my God! Natsu!" and ran forward till she was crouching next to Natsu.

"Lucy. No! Get out of here." At this point he realised Zeref came alone.

Lucy looked up only now noticing Zeref pointing a gun at them, he chuckled, "I was wondering when you'd wake up", he then proceeded to grab a chunk of hair in his hands and pull her upwards causing her to stand and scream in pain. Her hands flew to her hair and she dropped down when he dragged her downwards to kneel far from Natsu. Natsu let his hands fall from his neck and he stood ready to pounce on Zeref but stopped when Zeref shoved the gun right to her temple she gasped and started to tear, "Step any closer and her brains blow out all over those walls.

Natsu stepped back, "Let go of her Zeref."

Zeref laughed _again._ "I'm gonna rip her away, like you ripped Mavis away from me."

Lucy continued crying.

"Mavis wouldn't have wanted this Zeref." Natsu pleaded.

Zeref's eyes snapped over to his, "I can't even picture her anymore. She's been gone for so long. Her long blonde hair, I don't remember the feeling. Her large green eyes, I can't picture them. Her pale skin, I need to see her. But I can't." he paused and turned to Lucy, "She's gonna be gone too."

Lucy cried, "WAIT!"

Zeref was taken back for a while before Natsu took a step forward, tears forming at his eyes, "Luce."

She hiccupped, "I know her."

Zeref stumbled, "What?" furiously grabbing her hair so she would speak, she screamed again.

Natsu stepped forward, "Zeref! She won't speak if she's in pain." Natsu reasoned.

Zeref seemed to loosen his grips, "Speak."

Lucy gulped and hiccupped, "Sh-she is here. I-In Magnolia. There's a psychiatric hospital here. She's there."

Zeref choked, "What is she doing there!" and pulled at her hair once more, she shrieked and held her hand to her head again, he loosened the pull when she couldn't even speak because of the pain.

Words Natsu didn't think would have come out of Lucy's mouth shocked him, "She has amnesia."

* * *

 **He's here! Zeref's here and he's causing mayhem! I hope you liked that chapterr. I can't wait for the conclusion to this part. Anyway, till next week~**

 **Update: I just went back through all my chapters and fixed the format of my chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17: Remember

Attempting to sooth the pain her hands flew up to her hair once again, her headache becoming even worse and whined stopping when the gun flew to her chin, "What the fuck do you mean?" She cried, she wasn't allowed to say. She couldn't.

Zeref kneeled down looking at her, "I said, what the fuck do you mean?" He spoke harshly spitting in her face.

She sobbed, "I-I can't. I-I'm not supposed to say." a hard hand came flying to her face, nails scratching at her face.

Pain ringing out from her cheek she cried out and heard Natsu, "Zeref, you bastard!" Natsu tried to step forward again, she could tell he stepped back however after she felt the gun back at her temple. She cried out again.

"And I don't care, you're gonna tell me if you want to keep those hands of yours."

Natsu shouted again, "Zeref, leave her alone. For fucks sake man!"

Lucy gasped and choked out the most she could, "She was in an accident. She forgot everything. She can only remember her name and the fact that she was on her way to see someone." and put her hand to her head the pain in her head was getting worse now that she had also been hit.

She heard Zeref choked and pulled her her hair again, at this point she was numb, "Take me to her."

Lucy hiccuped, "It's not open, they won't let me enter now."

Zeref growled and picked her up throwing her onto Natsu. As soon as she hit him she began crying again, feeling Natsu pull them back onto the couch she collapsed onto him. She faintly heard, "She'll take us in the morning."

Natsu growled, "You hurt her you bastard." Zeref rolled his eyes and walked to a bag she hadn't noticed before.

Lucy sat up and looked at Natsu, "I'm scared Natsu." she could see the hurt in his eyes, the worry and the stress.

He brought her into his chest and carefully stroked her hair, "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you anymore."

She sat back up and looked at his neck, it was now surrounded by dried blood only a few blood drops. It didn't look good, "Natsu, your neck. It's all-"

Natsu stopped her, "It's bad. I know."

Zeref walked back chucking a firt aid kit at them, "Patch each other up, I can't walk into that place with you all bloodied up. You have five minutes." He said sitting down and watching them.

Natsu grabbed it first, "Here let me get the scratch."

Lucy pulled it away, "Natsu, are you stupid. I'm fixing your neck." He said nothing and let her do it. She cleaned his neck and cringed when she got a clear view of the damage, she wrapped a bandage around his neck carefully. Natsu stayed as still possible to make sure he didn't make things worse. Once he knew she was done he grabbed a wipe and wiped her scratch and rubbed his thumb on her cheek, he frowned he knew she bruised easily and in the morning she would have an angry bruise on her face. He then put a plaster on her face even though he knew she wouldn't like it.

Zeref soon came up to them and took the kit away and threw it across the room, "If you get hurt, deal with it." He then grabbed some nylon ties and Natsu's right ankle and tied it to the couch leg, Natsu growled at him. Zeref ignored this and harshly grabbed Lucy's right hand the Natsu's left and tied them together, "Try anything now and it's gonna hurt her too." Zeref spoke while sitting down and doing something on his phone.

Lucy moved uncomfortably and leaned into Natsu. Natsu sighed, "Why do you still need Lucy?" he asked watching her eyes slowly roll closed blinking to stay open.

Zeref looked up, "They won't just let me in. They know her. They trust her." he went back to ignoring them standing up and walking away knowing they wouldn't risk running. Natsu pulled Lucy's head down onto his lap with his free hand, their tied up hands sitting at an awkward angle, interlocking their fingers feeling it would feel more comfortable before closing her eyes and falling asleep. He felt slight discomfort at the angle she placed her hand but she had looked peaceful and he didn't want her hurt anymore. Natsu laid back his neck immediately claiming his attention, it was stinging and burning and it hurt like hell but he couldn't do anything about it. He looked down at Lucy, he won't have gone to work or made a call to anyone neither would she and she's always texting or calling someone. They would come looking for them if not him then definitely her. He stayed awake the whole night watching his brothers every move, he looked up at the clock, four o'clock. This was familiar.

He watched his brother dig through the bag and pull out a needle filled with green liquid, and instead of walking up to Natsu he sat down and rolled up his sleeve. Sticking the needle in his arm he pushed the oddly coloured liquid into his blood stream. He pulled it out and blinked, it seemed to give him life. It looked like he was awakened by the drug. Hours later, Natsu was able to examine Zeref's face now that the sun had began to rise, there were clear wrinkles on his face and his eyes were bloodshot. He blinked back, what was his brother doing to himself?

He didn't know how long he had been watching his brother for but it was a long time. He could tell because he suddenly felt and heard Lucy stirring from his lap, he looked down and watched as her sore eyes from all the crying slowly opened. Looking up she saw his red eyes and cleared her throat, whispering, "Natsu? Why didn't you sleep?" sitting up she touched his face with her free hand, "God, you look so tired."

Natsu smiled weakly and put his free hand on hers and pulled it off, "I'm fine."

Just as Lucy went to argue back, Zeref came in front of them chuckling, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you guys?" He paused and cut free the restraints on Natsu's leg who sighed at the sudden relief. "Too bad. Get up." Lucy sat up fully before being forcefully pulled up alongside Natsu, she wobbled and held onto the Natsu. Her head still in pain from the previous day.

Zeref opened the door, "We're going to see Mavis. Get the fuck out here." He said pointing to the door.

Natsu stayed put, "We can't walk into that place like this." gesturing to their clothing, Natsu had no shirt on with a pair of joggers while Lucy wore only a night gown that barely touched her knee. Natsu then gestured to their hands, "and like this."

Zeref sighed, the drugs clearly not allowing him to fully assess things. He walked up to them and cut them apart, they both sighed in relief and rubbed their now sore wrists. He picked up his gun and pointed it at Lucy grabbing her arm, "Upstairs." Natsu walked first, Zeref followed. They walked to Lucy's room. "Alright, put on a shirt." Natsu did so, keeping the gun still focused on Lucy he pushed her forward, "Change." Lucy wrapped her arms around herself.

Natsu turned to him in anger slowly approaching Zeref, "I swear to fucking God, I-" Lucy placed her hand on his chest.

Zeref cackled, "Protective huh?" Natsu tried to move to him again, Lucy stopping him again. He growled at Zeref while Lucy picked up a pair of jeans and shimmied into them, Natsu watched as she took off her night dress revealing a tank top underneath, for a third time he sighed in relief. She grabbed a jumper and put it on.

Zeref then forced them to put on their shoes and tied them back together shoving them into his car locking all doors to prevent them from escaping. He turned around facing Lucy, "Where is she." Lucy told him it was a hospital at the border. She watched as Zeref typed in the location into his pone and began speeding down roads. Lucy jostled and felt bile crawling up her throat, the fact that she had no food didn't help this. She swallowed it down and sunk further into the seat and within an hour they were stopping in a car park. Zeref turned the car off and walked over to Lucy's side and cut them loose, pointing the knife at Lucy, "try anything and I hurt her." Speaking to Natsu. Grabbing Lucy's wrist in his hands, Zeref pulled her out while Natsu followed.

Lucy felt Zeref's cold hand digging into her hands and tried to pull away, "If you don't stop moving I'm gonna hurt you." Lucy stopped and they walked into the large building.

Lucy was recognised almost immediately, "Lucy! You're back so soon."

Lucy smiled and hugged the enthusiastic blue haired girl once Zeref let go of her hand, "Hi Wendy, yeah. I came to see Mavis." she spoke out tiredly returning to Natsu's side grabbing his hand. Zeref scowled at this but did nothing.

"Oh good, she started to ask for you. She's getting better. I see you've brought people this time, do they know Mavis?" the young girl asked.

Lucy nodded, "Uhm, yes. Could we talk to Mavis in her room?"

Wendy nodded, "You know the way and what to do so I'll leave you to it, alright?"

Lucy nodded and took the three visitor cards Wendy handed her and pulled Natsu down the hall along with Zeref who followed peering into each room on the way. Lucy approached a medium sized room with the door open. She quietly walked in and made them wait at the doorway, Zeref tried to push in but Natsu stopped him. They watched as she walked up to a blonde haired woman sitting with their back faced them.

Lucy bent over, "That's a beautiful painting Mavis."

Mavis looked up and smiled, "Lucy!" and stood up hugging her.

Lucy smiled, "You remembered."

Mavis nodded and noticed the people at the door and stood back slightly, "Who're they?" she whispered to Lucy who beckoned them forward, "You don't remember them?"

Mavis shook her head and walked forward, "No, should I?"

Lucy nodded and pulled Natsu forward, "Yes, but it's okay. I'll introduce you now. This is Natsu, he knew you when he was a child."

Mavis smiled and shook Natsu's hand to which Natsu smiled, "Hey Mavis, it's been so lon-." and was pulled back by Zeref who was tearing.

"Mavis?" Zeref asked while reaching his hands up, Mavis backed up slowly fearing the man in front of her.

Zeref stepped forward again, "It's me, Zeref. You don't remember me?"

Mavis shook her head. Zeref frowned and pulled up his shirt arm, "We have matching tattoos." he pointed to a black tattoo, the Yin side of what was supposed to be Yin and Yang.

They watched as Mavis gasped and rolled up the arm of her cardigan revealing the Yang side. She smiled, "We must have been very close to have got these."

Zeref chuckled, "Yeah, we were."

Mavis came closer to him and stuck out her hand, "Well I'm sorry I don't remember but it's nice to see you." Zeref laughed and walked over to the table with her where they continued with quick chatter.

Lucy stood with Natsu at the door smiling sweetly, she knew Mavis loved having guests and she knew Mavis would be feeling even more excited the guests she was meeting were from her lost past.

* * *

 **And the violence stops, or does it? I'm joking, I won't make Lucy get hurt anymore. I think there's only a couple more chapters with Zeref in them, so soak him up cuz he may or may not disappear...**


	18. Chapter 18: A death

"Why do you still need us?" Lucy finally shouted out, suddenly feeling pissed at being tied up once again. Natsu stifled a laugh from beside her.

"Till I fucking say so."

Lucy was sat with both her hands secured to the chair, "Why the fuck are both my hands tied!?" Lucy was now getting extremely annoyed.

Zeref growled, scowling and turned around, "You slapped me, you bitch!"

Natsu reached his free hand forward effectively pulling Zeref's coat and him, looking at each other face to face he scowled his previous fun expression turning sour, "Don't you dare call her a bitch."

Zeref pulled away and went back to what he was doing. He watched Lucy squirm, "Do they have to be so tight?" she said softly, moving her arms in discomfort.

Zeref turned again, "Why fucking shouldn't they?"

Lucy frowned, she was bored now she didn't care at this point, "I'll scream."

Zeref laughed, "You live around no one, whose gonna hear you?"

Lucy sighed, "I can scream for a really long time."

Zeref lifted a brow confused he opened his mouth to speak but Lucy began screaming. Natsu started laughing while Zeref groaned and a couple seconds later he was cutting her wrists free. Lucy hissed Zeref's knife suddenly nicked her, she ignored it and hid it under her jumper sleeves. She then stood up sitting next to Natsu whose wrist and ankle were once again tied up. Zeref left her without ties, she guessed it was because he could see she had no energy, which was weird because Zeref had just fed them, and probably wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.

Lucy watched as Zeref rolled his eyes and went back to pacing and texting, "Your brother is a dick."

Natsu chuckled gesturing to his hand, "I know."

Zeref grunted, "I'm not a dick."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yes you are. Both my hands? Really?"

Zeref scowled again, "You slapped me!"

Lucy's eye twitched, why was he acting like such a child. This man was at least ten years older than her, "It was a defence, you grabbed my thigh!" Lucy angrily spoke.

Zeref spun, "To get you out the car!"

Lucy sighed and laid her head down on Natsu's shoulder, "Just leave already, I helped you get back to Mavis."

Lucy closed her eyes and Natsu laughed, "He's pathetic." Zeref turned around.

He stalked over and bent down facing Natsu, "hmm." he silently said before looking at Lucy and laughing. Natsu looked down at Lucy and saw she had gone limp against him but he saw her steady breathing. His eyes began to droop, "What did you do to Lucy." He saw Zeref's smirking face before his head lolled to one side.

* * *

"Ugh." Natsu was aching everywhere, his eyes stung and he was sweating. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy some distance across from him, her head dropped to one side and her hands tied to the wooden chair behind her back.

Natsu tried to get up but was blocked by something holding his wrists down, he was tied too. Looking around he couldn't see Zeref but he could hear him, "Zeref? Zeref you bastard, what did you do?" He heard a chuckle from his brother, "WHERE ARE YOU? HUH?!" Natsu shouted out.

Zeref's face slowly came into view, he was laughing. "Of course you'd wake up faster than her, your metabolism works crazy fast."

Natsu shook his head, "I thought you got what you wanted, just go."

Zeref laughed and shook his head. He placed a chair directly in front of Natsu, "Did you really think, the only reason I was after you was because of Mavis?"

Natsu tilted his head confused, "You don't know?" Natsu tried to speak.

Zeref interrupted laughing pathetically, "You know, I was gonna get Fairy Tail. It was gonna be mine and then you ruined it. I mean all you had to do was take the damn drug, I tested it. I did. I tested it on the Guinea pig, but you screamed. You fucking screamed."

Natsu's eyes widened, "I-I do-"

Zeref growled and punched his face, Natsu's spit out blood. "FUCK YOU!" Zeref sat back down in his chair, "Do you know what he did to me?"

Natsu shook his head

"He kicked me out, left me with nothing. Told me I was nothing but trash. He disowned me, because of you."

Natsu was furious, "You were gonna kill me!"

Zeref sighed, "No, I tested it before. All it would've done is make you pass out, it was supposed to be a solution for insomnia."

"You didn't know if it would do anything to me! You tested it on a Guinea pig, not a human. It's not the same."

Zeref stood up, "Don't." He picked up the knife and walked closer to him holding it to Natsu's cheek pressing hard enough so blood appeared.

He didn't know what happened next but he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and loud shouts were heard. He had somehow hit the floor hard and passed out and the last thing he could remember was Lucy peering down at her.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes, "Fuck." and sat up.

Natsu made eye contact with Lucy who was smiling and reading a book, "Oh, finally Mister big boss is awake."

Natsu blinked, "What the hell happened."

Lucy giggled, "With what?"

Natsu groaned, "Zeref."

Lucy sighed and sat up, "Natsu, you should just rest. We can talk about it later when you're a lot better."

Natsu shook his head and pulled the sheets off his legs, "Lucy, come on."

Lucy sighed, "Fine."

Natsu watched as Lucy came and stood between his legs, she reached her hands up and held his face running her thumb down the bandage he now felt stuck on his face, "You're not in pain right? Porlyusica said you wouldn't feel the pain until a while after you wake up."

Natsu shook his head, "I'm in no pain." he smiled and held her hands in his and kissed them gently, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Lucy nodded, "Of course."

Natsu nodded and raised a brow, "So what the hell happened?" Lucy cleared her throat.

 _She looked up, "I-I do-"_ _Lucy heard, the chatter went on but she couldn't follow. She blinked away the tiredness when she felt her hands were once again tied up, she stifled a moan and sat up fully. She watched as Natsu and Zeref talked, Zeref's back was turned, she had to do something. Fiddling with the binding at her wrists, when she got no where with that she looked around and just then she noticed something, no someone crouched near a cupboard. It was Gray, he mouthed to her something that looked like, 'are you okay?' she nodded and saw Gajeel crouched near a counter. She suddenly felt her hands come free, turning around she saw Jellal behind her knife in hand._

 _Erza appeared afterwards and pulled her out of the house. Lucy looked at Erza and hugged her, Erza hugged back, "Oh thank God, Erza. Erza, you have to help Natsu."_

 _Erza nodded and shushed her, "It's alright we got him." Lucy nodded and watched while pacing, soon after Zeref was being carried out by Gajeel and locked up in a car. She ran back in the house and saw Natsu knocked out a large gash now sporting his cheek._

Natsu stood up, "Where did they put him?"

Lucy stepped back, "Yeah, I didn't ask. I wasn't too bothered where they put him." Lucy responded sitting in the chair behind her.

"Luce, are you okay?" Lucy nodded and brought her legs up to sit under them and watched as he put his shirt back on.

"You can go see him without me, I'm gonna wait here." and smiled uncomfortably before pulling her sleeves down to her fingers.

Natsu frowned, "Luce, are you okay?"

Lucy nodded but Natsu didn't believe it, "Lucy." he walked towards her and crouched to her level and pulled her face to look at him, "Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head, Natsu rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "I don't want to see him again."

Natsu scowled, "You don't have to see that bastard again, 'cuz the next time I see him I'm gonna kill him."

Lucy smiled, "Natsu, don't do that. I just don't want to see him or him to see me."

Natsu nodded, "Fine." Natsu hugged Lucy.

The stayed like this until Natsu grabbed her wrists, "Lucy, I noticed. Did he cut you?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, it's not that deep. Just really. Really uncomfortable."

Natsu nodded, "You okay staying here? There is a room where you can watch us."

Lucy nodded, "I'll think about it. If I get bored I'll come down."

Natsu put his shirt on and walked to the door to leave when it suddenly slammed open revealing a shocked Gray. Natsu reeled back shocked, "What the fuck." he responded slightly surprised by the appearance of the running man.

Gray placed his hands on the door breathing heavy, "Zeref. Dying. Quick." Gray breathed out pointing down the hall he then ran down the hall Natsu following quickly behind.

Lucy decided she would follow too, fast walking down the hall she found a room with people running in and out some people had blood on their hands. Looking in she was able to see that Natsu was shouting demands and was leaned over a body, walking closer she was able to see it was Zeref and he was heavily bleeding from his throat. She could kind of tell Natsu was crying, it was his brother after all.

Zeref pulled Natsu's hands away and with tears in his eyes spoke, "I-I'm sorry Na-Natsu." before his eyes rolled closed and his body fell limp.

Natsu shook his head, "No- No NO!" Lucy ran up to him before pulling him away from the dead body, he refused to move at first but slowly gave in, she pulled him away.

Everyone was silent as they watched Natsu punch a wall. He turned around and cleared his throat, "What happened?" He looked up when no one said anything, he raised his voice, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

Gajeel cleared his throat, "We had the news going and he saw something and started freaking out, we were gonna take him to Mira to get checked. He grabbed a knife from God knows where and cut his throat. We're sorry."

Erza began speaking up, "He was too quick when he grabbed it but I tried Natsu." it seemed she was the one trying to stop the blood before Natsu. Natsu was silent so

Lucy spoke up confused, "What did he see?"

Gray spoke up, "It was something to do with an escaped patient. When the police fond her she said she 'had to go see someone' when she refused to go back she grabbed a knife and threatened a cop. They shot her almost immediately."

Lucy gasped a sinking feeling hitting her, "What was her name."

Gray shrugged before turning the sound up, "That's her."

Lucy looked at the t.v. and tears found her eyes before Natsu hugged her, "That's Mavis. Oh God." Everyone else in the room were clueless, they hadn't known Mavis. Zeref killed himself when he saw Mavis died. Well at least they were now both together.

* * *

 **...What? So, yeah. I don't know why but I felt like Mavis and Zeref kinda needed to be killed off. Cuz' ,you know, it plays homage to the manga (spoiler) and it seemed like a good ending for this section. Just so you guys know, I think there's only gonna be a couple more chapters. I don't really know where to go with it after this so I'm finding an ending. So look out for that. Until then~**


	19. Chapter 19: Funeral

Lucy watched as Natsu fixed the collar on his shirt and attempted to tie the black silky tie in his hands around his neck, he sighed in fury when he failed. Lucy walked in front of him blocking the view of the mirror Natsu had. She reached her hands up and began to tie it. Natsu's face showed no emotion but his eyes were red, Lucy reached her hand up to caress his face when she had finished. Natsu tiredly smiled and put his hand on top of hers, "How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

Natsu leaned into her hand, "I'm feeling okay but what about you? I know you were close to Mavis."

Lucy frowned and dropped her hand, "I-I. She didn't deserve what she got. She was so kind." She spoke shakily and sniffing. Natsu brought his hands up and hugged her, effectively soothing her. Lucy laughed and pulled away, "I should be consoling you, you knew both of them."

Natsu smiled and ran a hand over her head, "I'm a man, I don't show emotions. I'm here for you."

Lucy frowned, "Natsu, don't say that."

Natsu laughed pathetically, "Luce, I've mourned as much as possible. Today is about celebrating their lives."

Lucy nods and touched her forehead to his, "I know."

Natsu had his arms around her waist while Lucy kept a strong grip on his arms, she had moved her head to the crook of his neck and stood in the room quietly both taking in each others comfort. They were interrupted when the door opened revealing Gray dressed similarly to Natsu, he had a black suit and white shirt.

Gray stopped and started backing out, "Oh sorry, I'll come back later."

Natsu cleared his throat and shook his head, "No, it's fine. What's up?"

Gray scratched his head and cleared his throat, "Everyone is here, they're ready to start."

Natsu nodded, "We'll be right down."

Gray nodded and walked back out leaving Lucy and Natsu again. Natsu grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket while Lucy looked in the mirror and fixed her long sleeved black dress. She then tapped her face gently to make sure she looked a bit more presentable. Lucy then grabbed Natsu's hand and walked out the door, the two of them taking a deep breath preparing for the sympathetic faces they were about to encounter.

* * *

Lucy sighed and picked up another plate dumping it in the sink and leaning over it. Her feet were hurting and so was her back, standing back straight up and stretching out her sore muscles she rested her hands against the counter and let out a breath. She then felt warm hands slowly circle around her waist while a soft warm breath fanned onto her neck, "Natsu..."

She rested her hands on top of his and intertwined their fingers as he kissed her neck softly slowly trailing his hot lips up her jaw to her ear to whisper her name, "Lucy-" Lucy smiled and turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and meeting his lips with hers. His hands began travelling, first to her hips and down to her round behind, squeezing gently Lucy moaned and Natsu's hand made it's way back up to her hips so that he could lift her onto the counter to continue his ministrations to her body. Usually by now Lucy would have stopped Natsu but right now they both needed a distraction and they both knew that. Without hesitation they were undressed and grabbing and touching each other. Their sensual touches fueled them on and the relief hit them as they lay bare and free, Lucy's head resting on Natsu's shoulder as her arm rested over his bare chest. Natsu had his arm wrapped around her like a secure blanket. Natsu kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, "I love you Lucy."

Lucy looked up and kissed his lips, "I love you too Natsu."

Natsu held a hand to her face, "I will never let anything bad happen to you Lucy."

Lucy smiled and snuggled even closer if possible, "Thank you Natsu. I'll try my hardest to do the same with you." Natsu laughed and kissed her head once again before looking down and watching her eyes close shut. His eyelids soon drooped and slid shut, the tiredness of the day hitting them both.

Lucy had spent all day talking to those who had known Mavis in the hospital and being a good host while Natsu made sure nothing went wrong in the ceremony. He was also making sure any of his brothers crazy followers caused too much of a ruckus. They were both exhausted and so passed out easily.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes groggily and noticed Lucy was gone so he was left completely alone in his bed. He sat up and sighed. Standing up, he stretched out his muscles and decided he would look for Lucy after he took a shower. Grabbing some clean clothes he switched on the shower so that it was scolding hot and got in. He scrubbed away the sweat he built up from last night and throughout the night. He scrubbed at his hair and couldn't help but think. It was just him and his thoughts, he didn't hate Zeref. He didn't want his brother dead, he always said he would kill him but all the years he spent growing up with him affected him. He loved his brother, Zeref was important to him and he died right in front of him. Then there was Mavis, she came into his life when he was six and he immediately clung to her or tried. She was fun to be with and was very kind to him, she often hung out with him when his friends decided they wouldn't. But she was gone too.

Suddenly the glass door of the shower opened revealing a sad looking Lucy, he watched as she took of the large shirt, he's guessing it was one of his, and got in with him and wiped the tears he didn't realise were falling before hugging him close to her body whispering comforting things in his ears. He folded, he began crying and he's pretty sure she was too. She had cried the night of her ceremony, she only knew Mavis for a couple of years but she found herself quite close to the deceased blonde and was actually very devastated by the shocking passing. They stayed in this embrace until Lucy found the scolding water was getting too hot to bare. She pulled away briefly and turned the hot water down hissing slightly. Natsu wiped his eyes and apologised. Lucy shook her head and kissed his cheek. Natsu held her face before dropping his head onto hers and closing his eyes, "This is quite pathetic isn't it. Crying quietly in the shower." he laughed pathetically.

Lucy took his hands away, "No, it's not Natsu." She hugged him once more.

Natsu finally pulled away and they got out. Lucy dried her body with a towel and walked into his bedroom opening his cupboard grabbing a tank top and a pair of jeans as well as grabbing undergarments she put it on all while Natsu dried himself of and stared at the mirror, he noted his red eyes and scoffed, he then ran a hand over the large scar on his neck and much smaller one on his cheek. He whispered to himself and patted his cheek rather roughly, "Get your shit together Natsu." He shook his head and sighed.

He walked out to see Lucy drying her hair and sitting on the bed humming, she had her eyes closed and looked very peaceful. He listened to her hum as he got dressed in a black T-shirt and black shorts. She stopped and he turned to see why. Lucy was now fixing the bed, "Why'd you stop humming?" He asked curiously.

Lucy looked up giggling, "The song finished."

Natsu nodded chuckling. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you." he said.

Lucy hugged him back burying her face in his chest, "What for." she asked muffled.

He kissed her head, "For being there for me."

Lucy smiled, "You're welcome."

Lucy pulled away, she pecked his lips and left the room. He followed after her to the kitchen were he saw food had been prepared, "I tried to make whatever I could, you're running low on food."

Natsu nodded and sat down with Lucy who already had a plate prepared. He began eating, "I was gonna go to the supermarket to restock your fridge and cupboards. Do you wanna come with?" Natsu thought about it. He didn't want to be a couch potato at home wallowing in the recent deaths, "You don't have to."

Natsu shook his head and laughed, "It's my house yet here you are refilling for me. You basically live here." Lucy giggled and he continued, "I'll come with." Lucy nodded and drank her cup of coffee. They finished their food and cleaned up before leaving to the supermarket.

They walked in with a trolley. The cold breeze of the shop hit them and Lucy shivered walking closer to Natsu. Lucy grabbed fresh fruits and vegetables. They then proceeded to walk down the meat aisle. Natsu mostly just kept track of the trolley. Lucy sent him to grab some bread however so he walked down each aisle in search for bread, he found the bread and just as he was about to grab it and leave when he heard a familiar voice, "Natsu?"

Natsu turned around and saw a man with spiky blonde hair standing with a light blue haired woman standing with a basket in hand, "Sting." He said tiredly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sting chuckled, "Fancy seeing you here." Natsu rolled his eyes at the blonde haired man standing in front of him. Said man walked forward and with a sincere look on his face, "Yo man seriously though, I heard about your brother. I'm sorry 'bout that. I know we don't get on exactly but my condolences to you and your lady friend, I heard she knew that chick on the news."

Natsu lowered his hands and nodded, "Thanks."

Sting nodded and pointed to the woman behind him, "I followed your lead, I got myself a lady myself. This is Yukino, my girlfriend."

Said girl walked forward, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Natsu nodded, "Thanks."

He then heard a new voice join in, "Yukino?"

Natsu turned to see Lucy with the trolley walking towards the three of them. Yukino gasped and walked towards Lucy and hugged her, "I'm so sorry to hear about Mavis."

Lucy hugged back and smiled, "Thanks Yukino."

Natsu remembered he had seen the blue haired girl at Lucy's office, he watched as they stepped back from each other while Yukino pointed to Sting, "That's Sting, my boyfriend." Sting waved and Lucy waved back. The couple soon left allowing Natsu to grab the bread he was sent to get.

Lucy spoke once they had left the bread aisle, "So you knew Sting huh?"

Natsu nodded, "I don't really like him though."

Lucy frowned, "Why not?"

Natsu thought about telling her about the incident where they had fought because of inappropriate things he said about Lucy but it seemed her friend really like Sting and he didn't want to ruin anything, he wasn't completely evil. He shook his head and shrugged, "He's from a rivaling mafia and I'm not really a fan."

Lucy nodded and continued walking through the aisles grabbing different foods. By the time they had left, with all the food they bought his cupboards would be filled for weeks.

When they got home they spent the rest of the day lounging around and avoiding contact with the world, choosing to cuddle up together and watch t.v. and eventually falling asleep on top of one another. The weeks events slowly being forgotten.

* * *

 **Emotion! From Natsu! I just decided that they would have a day where they dealt with normal stuff. So, I hope you like it.**

 **In other news, unfortunately this story is coming to an end. I've decided the final chapter is next week. So until then~**


	20. Chapter 20: A sweet ending

A blue haired child sat firmly on the fresh green grass giggling at the older child in front of him, he reached his hands forward in curiosity, grabbing onto the nose belonging to the blonde-haired child who in turn squeaked out an, 'ouch'. The smaller child giggled again and tried to grab again but was stopped when strong arms grabbed the violent child and brought them to his chest, the child frowned at the removal but perked up again when he realised it was his father picking him up. "Are you okay Wyatt? Bree likes to hurt people. Much like her mother." The latter sentence he whispered.

Wyatt looked up, smiled and nodded, "Is okay, Uncle Jellal." he spoke running off to his mother who was watching contently from her spot on the lawn chair.

Jellal smiled at Mira and Wyatt before walking over to Erza and Levy who were quietly chatting to each other from the table on the patio. He leaned over and placed the mischievous child in her mother's lap. He sat down later and joined in on the conversation. Somewhere else in the garden Gajeel and Laxus stood over the barbecue arguing about what beer is better, Gray soon joined in changing the argument into a competition after bringing out a six-pack claiming he could chug the whole bottle before anyone else. Juvia and Mira watched on perched on the lawn chairs. Mira smiled and let Wyatt sit down on the tiles to play with his toy cars, she looked around and didn't notice Natsu or Lucy, she creased her brows because they had all turned up a couple of hours ago. Turning to Juvia who was playing with Wyatt Mira asked, "Have you seen Natsu or Lucy?"

Juvia looked up and around and frowned, "Actually, no. I saw them earlier but..." She trailed off turning to look in the house behind them, "I don't see them now." She finished.

Mira hummed and stood up, "Can you look after Wyatt for a bit, I'm gonna find them." Juvia nodded and went back to entertaining the small child in front of her. Mira stretched before walking into her house she picked up a beer bottle or two on her way dropping them in the bin during her search. She looked into the living room and saw Natsu with Lucy's foot in his lap, she was frowning and he was massaging her foot. Mira smiled and cleared her throat the couple looking up immediately, "What happened?"

Natsu pointed to Lucy's foot and Lucy frowned even further, "We were on our way out when Lucy tripped and sprained her ankle."

Mira made a face, "Oh dear."

Lucy sighed and sat up sliding her foot off Natsu's lap, "It's alright now. We were just about to come out actually." Mira nodded and walked back out.

Natsu stood up and stretched, "Are your feet feeling better?" Lucy nodded and smiled sweetly slipping on her shoes and hugging him. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head before they walked to the kitchen. Natsu washed his hands and grabbed a glass of water passing it to Lucy, "Here, it'll help with the dizziness." He said before walking outside to see Laxus and Jellal laughing at a choking Gajeel and Gray, while Juvia tried to help Gray Levy was laughing too hard beside him.

Natsu watched as Lucy took a seat beside Mira and Erza who were now sitting together at the table. "What the fuck happened here?" He watched as they began glaring and shouting profanities at each other. After a while he finally found out they had been having a drinking contest and Gajeel and Gray resorted to pettiness the two of them pushing the drink into each other's faces. Natsu laughed and called them idiots before settling in a chair grabbing one for himself.

Lucy sat at the table with the other girls, with Bree in her arms, she played with the eight-month year old baby. She softly babbled with the baby who giggled and softly grabbed her nose, Lucy giggled and pulled her away. Erza smiled and took back Bree when Lucy passed her over. Mira giggled sneakily, "Lucy, you would make an amazing mother you know."

The girls all looked over at Lucy to see her blushing wildly, "Stop. Mira, don't go there." Mira shrugged.

Levy continued however, "Why not Lu. I mean, we can all see you love kids and kids seem to love you."

Lucy shook her head and waved her hand as if trying to change the subject. Turning to Mira with Wyatt, "How old is Wyatt now?" She asked, the other ladies at the table dropped the subject and continued with other things.

Mira responded, "He's three."

Lucy nodded. Juvia turned to look at Natsu, "How are you guys?"

They all looked over and saw him cackling. They turned back to Lucy, "We haven't seen you guys much since last month."

Lucy nodded, "We spent some time at home, Natsu still takes Zeref' and Mavis' death kinda hard. And so do I. I know it's been two years since but-"

Juvia leaned over and wrapped an arm around her, "It's alright Lucy." Lucy smiled.

Mira offered Lucy some of her wine but she shook her head, "You want beer?" she asked confused knowing Lucy never really refused wine.

Lucy laughed along with the others, "Actually, no. I'm driving. I have a feeling Natsu is gonna get drunk as hell tonight."

Mira nodded her head. A while later Laxus exclaimed food was ready. So, they all headed inside and sat down together. Sometime into the eating Lucy stopped and held her stomach Natsu noticed this and looked at her questioningly. Lucy smiled and reached her hand towards Natsu's and pulled it towards her stomach. Nobody noticed their movement too busy focused on their kids or each other. Natsu stayed there before leaning down and quickly pecking her, the table saw this however and also Lucy hitting Natsu's shoulder. Gajeel pretend gagged, "Really? At the table?" Lucy blushed and Natsu shrugged innocently. Everyone went back to eating.

Soon after they were all huddled in the living room, the sky having turned dark they laughed as Gray failed to act out cutting the grass. He finally gave up and grabbed another beer sitting down. Natsu's phone suddenly rang so he stood up pulling out his phone unknowingly dropping a shiny photo on the floor right in front of all his friends. Mira picked up the picture and Lucy's eyes widened and tried to reach for it first. Natsu had missed the call and turned around to see Mira with a shocked expression. He looked down to see what she was looking at immediately tried to take it from her. She moved back however and landed on Laxus who took the picture from her and looked. His eyes went wide slightly before looking at Lucy who was now biting her lip nervously, "You don't look it."

At this point Mira was squealing happily, Laxus was trying to keep Natsu away and the rest of them were extremely confused. Juvia spoke up, "What? What?" They had all got up now including Lucy who was hitting Natsu while swearing.

All of them stood stunned looking at the slim looking Lucy, unable to understand how she could possibly be pregnant. Levy realised it first, "Lu! This says 19 weeks!" Lucy cringed and reached for the picture this time being successful.

Natsu took it and shoved it in his trousers, "Alright, we're leaving." he said before pulling Lucy to the door. Erza suddenly made a noise. Natsu slowly turned and walked back. Everyone feared Erza so they all went back to where they were and sat quietly.

Mira finally calmed down and stood back up, clearing her throat she took a step towards Lucy who gulped and pulled her unusually large cardigan over herself. "It all makes sense now. Why your wearing that ridiculously large cardigan. How you 'twisted' your ankle. Why you refused to drink wine." She squealed loudly and excitedly, "I should've known!" She then proceeded to smother Lucy in a warm hug. The others soon joining. When they stepped back Natsu kept her steady.

Erza spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us" Lucy and Natsu sighed and Lucy finally took off her cardigan revealing a cute small bump immediately all the girls swooned.

Lucy rolled her eyes and Natsu scratched his head, "Yeah, well. We kinda wanted to keep it on the low." He then walked to the couch and sat down pulling Lucy with him.

Lucy squeaked and sat up straight, "Yeah, sorry. We didn't know how to tell you guys." Lucy spoke up nervously.

Their friends raised a brow at this, Gray spoke confused, "For almost five months, you didn't know how to tell us?"

Natsu cringed, "Hey, let's just drop this alright?"

Erza spoke up now, "Were you guys trying?" everyone nodded also curious.

Natsu looked at Lucy and laughed, "Most definitely not."

Lucy frowned slightly and nodded. Natsu looked at Lucy and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, continuing he smiled gently, "But I couldn't think of anyone better to start a family better with." Lucy smiled and quickly pecked his lips.

Gajeel once again protested, "Seriously? Again? What, snogging at the table wasn't eno-oof!" He was cut off by a slim limb connecting with his stomach.

"Shut up Gajeel."

Gajeel grumbled and sat back.

Natsu put his middle finger out, "Actually, Lucy felt a kick and I touched her stomach and felt it too. I couldn't help but be happy alright?" Lucy pulled the hand down and giggled. Mira squealed happily. They all waited till she calmed down. The girls suddenly huddled around Lucy again leaving the guys sitting on the sofa awkwardly watching their excited partners.

Jellal cleared his throat and stood up reaching a hand out to connect with Natsu's who also stood up. "Let me be the first to say congrats ."

Natsu bumped chest with Jellal before walking back and nodding his head, "Thanks man." Jellal then proceeded to pick up a sleeping Bree and pry off a drunk Erza from Lucy and walk towards the door, they said a quick goodbye to everyone before leaving. Their departure allowed everyone else to realise it was quite late. One by one they all left. Natsu and Lucy were the last to leave, Lucy talked quietly with Mira before Natsu finally shook Laxus' hand as a goodbye and walked out, Lucy on his tail.

When they got to the car Natsu smiled at Lucy and she smiled back. He reached a hand forward and cupped her face rubbing his thumb over her cheek, "I love you Lucy."

Lucy smiled widely and sweetly before pecking his lips and returning the sweet words, "I love you too Natsu." He smiled and pulled her to him. He couldn't wait for their future together and neither could she.

* * *

 **Annnndd scene! Wow... what a cheesy ending huh? I couldn't really think of an ending that wasn't cheesy, so this'll have to do.**

 **Now, I'm sad to say it, but this story has come to an end. I have had so much fun writing it and I'm actually quite sad it's ending. I want to thank _all_ of you guys who favourited and followed along with this story _AND_ for the positive reviews, I have read all of them and I am honestly grateful for them. But yeah thanks for the support. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'm going to be posting a new story soon so if you're interested in any more of my work, look out for it?**

 **And that's all for now. Goodbye~~**


End file.
